L'enquête ou tout a basculé, 3eme partie et fin
by vickyquantico
Summary: Les membres de la BAU s'engagent dans une course contre la montre lorsque l'un des leurs se retrouve dans les mains de dangereux terroristes.


-Titre: L'enquête ou tout a basculé, 3eme partie  
-Auteur : NTACvic

-Notes :  
Du a un problème technique, certains accents sont manquants. Désolée pour la gêne occasionnée, et pour les fautes d'orthographe qui auraient réussi à m'échapper…

Ceci est la dernière partie de cette fanfiction. Il est conseillé de lire les deux premières parties. Toutefois, si vous n'avez pas le temps ou la force, voici un résumé qui je l'espère sera le plus court et explicite possible.

Précédemment, dans Esprits Criminels :

Dans un avenir proche, l'équipe de la BAU a été disloquée, suite a une affaire. Seuls Reid et Garcia font encore partie de ce département. Rossi est reparti a la retraite, Hotchner a été transféré a la brigade financière du FBI, JJ aux relations publiques. Prentiss vit dans un fauteuil roulant tandis que Morgan s'est refugie dans une ferme. Tous doivent faire face a présent à une audition concernant l'affaire du Mercer Mall :

-David Rossi et Emily sont envoyés a Raleigh afin d'enquêter sur des meurtres perpétrés depuis plusieurs années et dont les squelettes des victimes viennent d'être découverts dans une tombe commune. Plus tard, l'équipe doit poursuivre un tueur qui nargue les autorités en la menant sur d'autres tombes et en faisant de nouvelles victimes. Cette chasse à l'homme se poursuit à Baltimore. Toutes les victimes avaient un lien direct avec la police ou une agence fédérale. Au fur et à mesure, cette affaire rappelle à Rossi une autre ancienne affaire. Il avait arrêté un tueur en série, Randall White, anti gouvernement dans l'âme qui s'était spécialisé dans le meurtre de policiers et agents fédéraux. Rossi et ses collègues découvrent que Randall est derrière toute cette histoire et que son fils, Jackson, a repris le flambeau, afin de défier David et se venger de lui en instaurant un sentiment de culpabilité de ne pas réussir à arrêter la nouvelle vague de meurtres.

-Dans le même temps, Aaron Hotchner, JJ, Derek et Spencer doivent faire face a des ravisseurs qui ont kidnappe le fils de JJ. Ils finissent par arrêter l'un des ravisseurs, Deborah Donovan, tandis que son complice est tue. Le fils de JJ, Henry, est sain et sauf mais Donovan a tue un petit garçon inconnu ressemblant fortement à Henry, ce qui intrigue profondément JJ.

-Lors d'une course poursuite, Jackson White est victime d'un accident de la route et ne peut plus répondre aux questions de l'équipe. Celle-ci finit par découvrir l'existence d'un groupe extrémiste et anti-gouvernement dont l'un des cadres est Isaac White, le frère de Randall. De même, Deborah Donovan en fait partie. L'équipe retourne à Quantico et doit travailler avec deux agents de l'ATF, Patrick Metzger et Helen Woyznik, et deux agents du FBI, du contre terrorisme, Bart Fuller et Daniel Kingston. Le groupe d'Isaac White, divisé en plusieurs antennes et connu sous plusieurs noms, préparent un attentat dont la cible est un centre commercial : le Mercer Mall.

-Entre temps, une commission sénatoriale et un membre du FBI, soutenu par le directeur adjoint Pendrick, mènent une inspection. Emily est demandée pour aider la commission dans ses démarches (connaitre le FBI, etc), d'autant plus que l'un des sénateurs, Georges Hudson, est son parrain. Emily finira par découvrir que cette commission et Pendrick sont liés par des accords permettant à chacun d'avoir des avantages, et que ces jeux de pouvoirs risquent d'affecter le département des sciences du comportement. Dégoutée, Emily rejoint ses coéquipiers pour empêcher l'attentat au Mercer Mall. Alors que Hotch, David patrouillent a l'extérieur du centre commercial pour repérer des suspects, Emily, Derek et Spencer surprennent des suspects et tentent de les arrêter a l'intérieur du centre commercial. Mais les suspects repèrent les agents et ouvrent le feu. Soudain, l'alarme retentit. C'est la panique générale.

Et maintenant, voici la suite :

(Les passages en italique sont des flashbacks, les passages en police normale se déroulent dans le temps présent)

_Une marée d'hommes, femmes et enfants sortait en courant du Mercer Mall, en passant par l'entrée principale et quelques entrées annexes. Une alarme retentissait._

Puis soudain, un bruit assourdissant.  
D'immenses boules de feu sortant de tous les cotés du bâtiment.  
Des débris tombant du ciel.  
Des innocents à terre.

Sous le souffle de l'explosion, Aaron Hotchner et David Rossi avaient été propulsés au sol. Les deux hommes se relevèrent avec un peu de mal, toujours sous le choc de l'explosion. Aaron demanda à David s'il était blessé. David lui répondit qu'il allait bien et posa la même question à Aaron. Ce dernier dit qu'il n'avait rien. Puis les deux hommes, une fois sur leurs deux pieds, regardèrent les alentours. Ils ne virent que blessés, débris, flammes et fumées sortant du centre commercial. Des ambulanciers, policiers et agents fédéraux venaient au secours des victimes situées a l'extérieur du bâtiment et emmenaient les indemnes loin du Mercer Mall. D'autres secouristes se précipitaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour s'occuper des autres blessés. Des camions de pompiers arrivèrent. C'est alors qu'Helen Woyznik arriva vers Hotch et Rossi et leur parla.  
-Woyznik : Est-ce que vous allez bien ?  
-Aaron : Oui… Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Woyznik : On a perdu contact avec nos hommes et puis après, boum ! D'après l'agent Reid, ceux qui avaient les télécommandes patientaient à l'extérieur…  
Cette remarque rendit à Hotch tous ses réflexes.  
-Aaron : Il faut qu'on continue à chercher. Ils sont toujours la. Oh mon dieu… Prentiss, Reid, Morgan…  
-Rossi : Je m'en occupe. Toi et Woyznik, recherchez ces terroristes.  
A cet instant, Hotch aperçut des camionnettes et 4*4 sortir du parking du centre commercial, situe à coté de celui-ci et qui n'avait donc pas été touché par l'explosion.  
-Aaron : Attendez, ce n'est pas normal… Ces véhicules…  
Il scruta l'horizon. C'est alors qu'il vit un véhicule qui roulait devant la scène de désolation. Il y avait deux hommes à l'intérieur qui semblaient regarder attentivement toute cette effervescence. Hotch reconnut le conducteur, la cinquantaine. Son passager devait avoir environ trente ans.  
-Aaron : C'est Isaac White !  
Woyznik et Rossi regardèrent le vehicule. Isaac White les vit et démarra en trombe pour s'enfuir. Aaron et Woyznik coururent vers un vehicule, une voiture de police en l'occurrence, et l'empruntèrent pour suivre Isaac White.

L'explosion avait envoyé Spencer dans la vitrine d'un magasin. Son corps avait brisé la vitrine en mille morceaux. Il avait atterri sur le dos. Il se réveilla avec un sacré mal de tête, les tympans presque percés. Le jeune agent avait du mal à voir et à entendre. Il sentit également des picotements douloureux au niveau de ses bras, jambes et son visage. Il réussit à en voir la raison : il avait des petits bouts de verre ancrés dans sa chair. A part cela, il lui semblait qu'il n'était pas plus sérieusement blessé. D'ailleurs, la douleur due aux bouts de verre s'estompait. Spencer réussit à se relever pour porter secours à ceux qui étaient plus gravement blessés. Il aperçut une valse de secouristes investir les lieux, qui ne ressemblaient plus à rien. La vision était apocalyptique. La moitié du Mercer Mall n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines enflammées.  
Un secouriste vint vers lui et lui cria car c'était la seule façon de se faire entendre.  
-Secouriste : Monsieur ! Est-ce que vous êtes blessé ?  
-Spencer : Non ! Occupez-vous des autres !  
-Secouriste : Vous êtes sur ?  
-Spencer : Oui !  
Le secouriste laissa Reid qui s'aventura dans les méandres de ce paysage. Et ce qu'il vit lui donna envie de vomir. Des corps déchiquetés, des corps transpercés de part et d'autre d'objets et des personnes en train d'hurler à l'aide. Spencer continuait d'avancer quand soudain, un homme hurla son nom. Il se dirigea vers l'origine des cris et y découvrit, le bassin écrasé par un poteau, l'agent Bart Fuller. Spencer tenta de soulever le poteau, en vain. Il décida de s'agenouiller près de Bart et appela à l'aide, puis tenta de rassurer Fuller qui était terrorisé.  
-Spencer : Je suis la, ne vous inquiétez pas… Un secouriste va arriver… Tenez bon.  
Le jeune homme prit la main de Bart. Ce dernier lui parla, avec difficulté.  
-Fuller : Ils sont forts…  
-Spencer : Ne pensez pas à eux, mais à vous…  
-Fuller : Spencer ?... Je peux vous appeler Spencer ?  
-Spencer : Bien sur… Mais gardez vos forces…  
-Fuller : S'il vous… Plait… Vous… Vous pourrez dire à ma femme et à mes filles… Que je les aime…  
-Spencer : Vous le leur direz…  
-Fuller : S'il vous plait… Promettez-moi…  
-Spencer, les yeux embués de larmes : D'accord…  
-Fuller : Et dites a ma Dorothy de ne pas abandonner son rêve de joindre le FBI… Parce qu'elle fera un excellent agent…  
-Spencer : Comme son père…  
Fuller regarda Reid. Le regard de l'agent du contre terrorisme exprimait à la fois une grande terreur et  
lucidité. Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Peu à peu, ses yeux se fermèrent, sous le regard impuissant de Reid qui continuait à serrer sa main. Spencer mit un peu de temps à réagir. Puis, il fouilla la veste de Fuller pour prendre son portefeuille. Il en sortit une photo de famille qu'il posa sur le torse de Fuller, le recto contre son cœur. Ensuite, il plaça les bras de Fuller sur sa poitrine, en croix, de telle façon a ce que les deux mains puissent reposer sur la photo. David arriva a son niveau a ce moment la.  
-David : Spencer !  
Spencer se retourna et vit Rossi. Ce dernier se jeta presque sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.  
-David : Merci Seigneur, tu n'as rien… (Il vit le corps de Fuller puis regarda Reid et comprit) Oh non…  
-Spencer : J'ai rien pu faire… Je suis désolé…  
-David : Ce n'est pas ta faute… Viens, il faut qu'on retrouve Emily et Derek.  
L'évocation de ces deux prénoms redonna du tonus à Spencer.

Derek se réveilla péniblement. Il se rendit compte que des pierres et des installations cachées dans le  
plafond étaient tombées sur lui et l'empêchaient de bouger. Il était coincé, a plat ventre sur le sol. Seul son bras gauche était libre. Il suffoquait à cause de la fumée et du nuage de poussière qui avait envahi les lieux. Il lui fallait de l'air, mais c'était impossible. Il avait énormément mal à la tête. D'ailleurs, son front était en sang. Il regarda autour de lui et tenta tant bien que mal de distinguer un être humain, mais la fumée ne lui facilitait pas la tache. Il opta pour l'appel à l'aide. Il hurla, mais en réalité, il ne fut capable de sortir qu'un timide son qui ressemblait plus a un miaulement. Il voulut recommencer mais fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Il eut l'impression que ses poumons allaient sortir de sa cage thoracique. Et plus il toussait, plus il avait mal a la poitrine, et pas seulement qu'a sa poitrine. Tout son corps souffrait atrocement. Derek commença à perdre courage. Une larme coula de son œil gauche. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, souffrait horriblement et ne voyait personne. Soudain, une douleur intense parcourut sa boite crânienne. Il sentit que sa tête allait exploser. Cette douleur lui fit perdre connaissance. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de voir que Rossi et Reid l'avaient repéré.

GENERIQUE

_« Les ruses et les machinations ténébreuses ont été imaginées par les hommes pour venir en aide à leur lâcheté »__**  
**__Euripide_

_Hotchner conduisait la voiture de police et poursuivait le véhicule d'Isaac White, avec l'aide d'un autre véhicule conduit par un agent fédéral. Les girofars de la voiture d'Aaron et Helen hurlaient  
Isaac venait de passer un carrefour. Des voitures faillirent s'encastrer. Aaron passa a travers, mais le véhicule qui le suivait entra en collision avec un autre véhicule et dut arrêter sa course. . Woyznik appela des renforts, via son talkie-walkie.  
-Woyznik : Ici les agents Woyznik et Hotchner ! Sommes à la poursuite d'un véhicule suspect, sur Franklin Road. Demandons des renforts ! Immatriculation du véhicule : GF 34 KP !  
-Voix : Ici Faraday, nous vous rejoignons !  
Quelques secondes plus tard, un 4*4 noir du FBI arriva par la droite. Isaac accéléra encore plus, imité par ses poursuivants. Isaac avait une longueur d'avance. Il brula un feu rouge lors d'un autre carrefour. Aaron allait faire de même lorsqu'un camion qui venait de la gauche passa le carrefour. Aaron dut appuyer comme un fou sur les freins, tout comme son collègue du 4*4 et le chauffeur du camion, afin d'éviter l'accident. Le camion s'arrêta en plein milieu du carrefour. La voiture d'Aaron s'arrêta à trois millimètres du camion. Un véhicule qui suivait le camion le percuta, sans gravité. Le 4*4 entra en collision avec l'avant du camion, collision sans gravité, elle aussi. Aaron et Woyznik sortirent du véhicule. Aaron était en rage : en effet, le camion venait de mettre fin a la possibilité de coincer Isaac White. A ce moment précis, Aaron voulut sortir une longue liste de jurons et d'insultes a l'encontre du conducteur du camion, mais il se ravisa. Apres tout, ce pauvre chauffeur n'y était pour rien. Aaron entendit Woyznik parler dans son talkie-walkie pour annoncer qu'ils avaient perdu la trace de White._

Deux ambulanciers entrèrent au service des urgences avec Derek Morgan sur un brancard. Ils lui avaient posé une perfusion, minerve autour du cou, des attelles au bras droit et aux deux jambes, plus un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Ils avaient également immobilisé la tête de l'agent grâce un instrument prévu a cet effet. David et Spencer suivaient de près le brancard, et essayaient de suivre le briefing donné par les ambulanciers aux deux médecins et trois infirmières qui étaient venus les accueillir. A présent, l'un des médecins donnait des consignes.  
-Médecin 1 : On le met en salle 3. Je veux : scanner, radio du thorax, du bras droit et des deux jambes.  
-Médecin 2, palpant l'abdomen de Derek : Je suspecte une hémorragie interne…  
-Médecin 1 : Ok, bippez la chir ! (A Spencer et David) Vous connaissez son groupe sanguin ?  
Ce fut l'un des ambulanciers qui répondit.  
-Ambulancier 1 : B+, je l'ai vu dans son portefeuille.  
-Médecin 1 : Ok, on appelle la banque du sang !  
L'équipe médicale entra dans la salle 3. Avant que les portes de la salle ne se referment, un des médecins demanda a un collègue qui passait par la de s'occuper des blessures de Spencer. Le jeune agent répondit qu'il allait bien et qu'il devait rester auprès de Derek. Le médecin appelé à la rescousse expliqua qu'il fallait qu'il jette un coup d'œil à ses blessures pour éviter qu'elles ne s'infectent. David dut presque ordonner à son jeune collègue d'écouter les médecins. David promit à Spencer de rester auprès de Derek et de le tenir au courant. Le médecin accompagna Reid dans une salle d'observation, laissant David seul devant la salle 3. Celui-ci regarda la scène à travers les vitres des portes. L'équipe médicale venait d'intuber Derek et de le brancher à plusieurs machines. L'agent pria pour que l'état de Derek ne s'aggrave pas. Pendant sa prière, il entendit une voix féminine l'appeler. Il se retourna et vit JJ, puis Penelope. Les deux femmes se précipitèrent vers David.  
-JJ : Rossi ! Comment va-t-il ?  
-Garcia, qui venait de jeter un coup d'œil à travers les vitres de la salle 3 : Oh mon dieu !  
Elle était paniquée.  
-David : Les médecins s'occupent de lui, Garcia…  
-JJ : Ou est Spence ?  
-David : Il avait quelques égratignures, un médecin est allé s'en occuper… Mais il va bien…  
-JJ : Et vous ?  
-David : Je n'ai rien.  
Les trois personnes durent s'écarter car l'équipe médicale sortait Derek. Garcia failli s'évanouir en voyant Derek, allongé sur le brancard. JJ la retint.  
-David : Ou l'emmenez-vous ?  
-Médecin 1 : En salle d'op, quatrième étage. Vous pourrez l'attendre la bas, si vous le voulez.  
Le médecin disparut avec son équipe et Derek dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent devant David, JJ et Penelope, inquiets pour leur ami. Ils n'eurent pas un instant de répit car Aaron arriva à son tour, aussi inquiet qu'eux.  
-Aaron : David ! JJ ! Garcia ! Des nouvelles de Derek ?  
-JJ : Ils l'ont emmené en salle d'opération…  
-Aaron : Ou est Reid ?  
-David : Un médecin soigne ses égratignures… Comment est la situation, là-bas ?  
-Aaron : Woyznik et Metzger ont pris le relai, avec Scanlon et Faraday.  
-David, étonné : Tu n'as pas confié la tache a Emily ?  
-Aaron, encore plus étonné : Non, je croyais qu'elle était avec vous…  
-David : Pas du tout… Elle est peut-être retournée au bureau ?  
-Aaron : Pourquoi y serait-elle retournée sans m'en avertir ?  
Aaron, David, JJ et Garcia se dévisagèrent, avec effroi. Garcia commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.  
-Garcia : Mon dieu… Est-ce que… ?  
-JJ : Non, elle a surement perdu sa radio ou son portable… Elle va nous appeler…  
Mais tout le monde comprit que JJ avait dit cette phrase pour se convaincre que tout allait bien dans ces circonstances de crise

_Emily ne savait pas ou elle se trouvait car on lui avait mit un sac noir sur la tete, ce qui lui empêchait de voir quoique ce soit. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir était qu'elle avait les mains liées par une cordelette et que quatre personnes étaient à ses cotés. L'une d'elle lui tenait fermement le bras gauche et la faisait marcher. Bien qu'elle ne voyait rien, Emily sentit qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit lugubre. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent. Emily entendit qu'on ouvrait une porte. Celle-ci grinçait. Puis la personne qui lui tenait le bras la fit entrer dans la salle, avant les autres. Elle lui lâcha le bras et la jeta violemment à terre. Emily sentit qu'on lui enlevait le sac qu'elle avait sur la tete. Ses yeux qui étaient restés longtemps dans l'obscurité furent agressés par la lumière qui émanait de deux lampes accrochées au plafond. Puis ses yeux s'habituèrent au nouvel environnement et Emily distingua une table, puis deux femmes et deux hommes. L'un des deux hommes était chauve. L'une des deux femmes, celle qui avait des cheveux châtains noués en queue de cheval s'adressa a Emily :  
-Femme : Bienvenue chez nous, agent Prentiss. Nous sommes heureux d'avoir la chance de vous avoir parmi nous. Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié le voyage. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir a quel point vous tombez au bon moment. Je suis Isabelle White, et voici ma sœur Anabelle. Vous avez surement entendu parler de notre père, Randall et de notre frère, Jackson.  
-Emily : Si vous comptez m'utiliser pour faire libérer votre père et votre frère, c'est raté. Le FBI ne négocie jamais avec les terroristes.  
Isabelle sourit. Un sourire sadique. Emily sentit que les choses allaient se corser pour elle. Et elle avait raison. Isabelle, qui s'était approchée d'elle, lui assena un coup de poing au visage. Puis Emily sentit que son corps se transformait en punching ball._  
-FIN FLASHBACK-

Aaron résuma son retour au Mercer Mall.  
-Aaron : L'agent Morgan était en salle d'opération pour des heures. Je suis donc retourné au Mercer Mall, pour avoir un point sur la situation. Les agents Woyznik et Metzger m'ont appris que les secours avaient dénombré à ce moment la douze victimes et une trentaine de blessés graves et légers. Les secours étaient encore en train de fouiller les décombres…  
Le sous secrétaire d'état a la justice, Rogers, lui demanda :  
-Rogers : Agent Hotchner, d'après vos rapports et vos explications, si j'ai bien compris, le but pour ces extrémistes était de déclencher les bombes et de rester sur les lieux, pour voir la réaction des autorités. Réaction d'horreur et d'impuissance d'autant plus accrue si les autorités avaient assisté à l'explosion.  
-Aaron : En effet.  
-Rogers : Grace à l'agent Reid, vous saviez que les détenteurs des télécommandes attendaient à l'extérieur du centre commercial. Il n'était pas encore l'heure prévue pour l'attentat, donc, une question me vient a l'esprit : vous aviez encore le temps de trouver les suspects, d'ailleurs, vous et l'agent Rossi en aviez trouvé un, donc, pourquoi avoir fait déclencher l'alarme ? C'est comme ca qu'ils ont su et qu'ils ont déclenché les bombes.  
Un léger brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Aaron resta muet, non pas qu'il n'avait pas de réponse, mais il était stupéfait. La directrice Carlyle, une haut responsable de la DEA, interpela Aaron.  
-Carlyle : Agent Hotchner ?  
-Aaron : Pardon, je… Pour répondre a votre question : je n'ai jamais ordonné qu'on déclenche l'alarme.  
Le brouhaha s'épaissit. Les jurés étaient intrigués.  
-Carlyle : Mais si vous ne l'avez pas ordonné, qui l'a fait, alors ?  
Aaron ne put répondre. Il regarda David qui paraissait aussi intrigué que lui. David balaya la salle du regard et remarqua une chose étrange. Tout le monde y allait de son commentaire, sauf une seule personne. Celle-ci n'avait pas réagi et se contentait de rester bien assise sur son siège et silencieuse alors que son entourage s'agitait. Cette personne était le directeur adjoint Pendrick. Et apparemment, à part David, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Devant ce rebondissement, le président du jury, le sénateur Bloomsfield, déclara la séance levée.

Une fois la séance terminée, le directeur adjoint du FBI, Pendrick, se rendit aux toilettes. Il s'apprêtait à faire ce pour quoi il était venu quand Rossi apparut et se plaça a cote de lui, pour faire la même chose que lui, après l'avoir salué. Ensuite, Rossi engagea la conversation.  
-David : Ce déclenchement de l'alarme est un vrai mystère…  
- Pendrick : En effet…  
-David : Vous n'avez pratiquement pas bougé d'un cil quand tout le monde s'est mis à réagir…  
-Pendrick : Je n'aime pas montrer mes émotions en public.  
-David : Parfois, l'absence d'émotion peut traduire une autre vérité…  
-Pendrick : Et laquelle ?  
Pendrick se lavait les mains.  
-David : Vous vouliez évacuer le centre commercial, ce qui peut se comprendre…  
-Pendrick : Etes-vous en train de dire que c'est moi qui ai fait déclencher l'alarme ?  
-David : Vous savez très bien ce que je suis en train de dire.  
-Pendrick, s'essuyant les mains : Ecoutez, agent… Monsieur Rossi, quoique j'aie fait dans ma carrière, c'était avant tout pour protéger nos concitoyens. Au lieu de m'accuser a tort et a travers, vous devriez commencer par reconnaitre votre propre échec et réfléchir dessus. Chercher a tout prix un coupable a son propre échec n'est pas digne…  
Pendrick se dirigea vers la sortie tandis que David allait se laver les mains.  
-David : Laisser tomber un être humain n'est pas digne non plus.  
Pendrick s'immobilisa quelques secondes, puis continua son chemin et sortit des toilettes.

**Palais de justice, Washington DC, le lendemain :**

Aaron continuait son explication.  
-Aaron : Apres m'être informé des pertes et des hommes que nous avions réussi à arrêter, j'ai préféré retourner a l'hôpital, pour voir comment l'agent Morgan allait…

-FLASHBACK-  
_Aaron, David, JJ et Garcia patientaient dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Spencer, qui avait des bandages et pansements aux bras et au visage, faisait les cents pas dans le couloir, a l'écart des autres, pendant que JJ parlait. Tous étaient atterrés.  
-JJ : Dix huit victimes… Le chiffre augmente… J'ai l'impression que c'est un cauchemar…  
-David : Hélas, c'est bien la réalité…  
-Garcia : Comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait toujours aucune nouvelle  
d'Emily ?  
-Aaron : D'après le chef des pompiers, ils n'ont pas fini d'explorer les décombres…  
-Garcia : Elle était…  
-JJ : Garcia, ne commence pas, s'il te plait…  
-Garcia : JJ, il faut voir la réalité en face. Ca fait des heures qu'on est sans nouvelles…  
-JJ : Tant qu'on n'a pas retrouvé son corps, elle est vivante !  
Soudain, tout le monde tourna la tête vers le chirurgien qui venait à leur rencontre. Ceux qui étaient assis se levèrent d'un bond et David demanda au chirurgien comment Derek allait. Le chirurgien répondit sincèrement que Derek était dans un état critique. Il donna de plus amples explications, mais aucun des agents ne put rester entièrement concentré sur les explications. Tout ce qu'ils purent retenir était que Derek avait eu une hémorragie interne, le bras et la jambe droite cassés, quelques cotes avaient subi le même sort. Mais le plus inquiétant était que le chirurgien et son équipe avaient du faire face à une complication au niveau du cerveau mais qu'ils avaient réussi à stopper cette complication.  
-Chirurgien :… Toutefois, malgré tous nos efforts, l'agent Morgan est tombé dans le coma.  
-Garcia : Mais il va se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Chirurgien : Je ne puis vous dire quand, ni s'il va se réveiller… Et s'il se réveille, vous devriez vous préparer à l'éventualité qu'il ait des séquelles. Par exemple, amnésie, ou paralysie… Pour le moment, nous l'avons placé en soins intensifs, et sous assistance respiratoire. Vous pouvez le voir, mais il ne pourra pas vous répondre. Je suis navré pour votre collègue.  
-Aaron : Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, docteur._

L'équipe de la BAU était à présent dans la chambre de leur ami. Derek avait un énorme bandage autour du crane. Son bras et sa jambe avaient été immobilisés dans un plâtre. L'agent était également entouré de plusieurs machines : électrocardiogramme, perfusion, respirateur. Un profond silence régnait dans la salle. On n'entendait que les bips des différentes machines. Chaque membre de l'équipe de la BAU regardait, impuissant, Derek. Plus personne n'osait bouger, voire respirer. Puis après quelques minutes, la sonnerie du téléphone de Hotch fit sursauter tout le monde. Hotch s'excusa et quitta la salle pour répondre. Pendant son absence, David s'approcha de Derek et lui dit :  
-David : Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends… Tu dois t'accrocher. Je te jure que ceux qui t'ont fait ca le paieront très cher, mais tu dois t'accrocher. L'équipe a besoin de toi.  
Aaron revint a ce moment la, la mine encore plus atterrée. Il informa ses collègues :  
-Aaron : C'était Scanlon. Quelqu'un vient de nous envoyer une vidéo… Emily est dessus. Il faut qu'on retourne à Quantico.  
-JJ : On ne peut pas laisser Derek tout seul…  
-Garcia : Je peux rester avec lui.  
Aaron regarda Garcia et acquiesça.

Aaron, David, Spencer et JJ arrivèrent dans les bureaux de la BAU. Plusieurs agents et techniciens étaient restés, malgré l'heure tardive. Scanlon (un agent d'une quarantaine d'années), Woyznik et Metzger les accueillirent.  
-Aaron : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Scanlon ?  
-Scanlon : Je crois que les terroristes ont kidnappé l'agent Prentiss.  
-David : Kidnappé ?  
-Scanlon : Venez-voir par vous-même.  
Il conduisit ses collègues vers un ordinateur et demanda à l'informaticien de faire passer la vidéo.  
Un individu mince et cagoulé faisait face a la camera et commença à parler. Sa voix permit aux agents de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.  
-Femme : Bonsoir agent Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Reid et Jareau. Comment allez-vous ?... Quelle question, bien sur que vous n'allez pas bien… Comment avez-vous trouvé notre feu d'artifice ? Si vous  
pensez que c'est fini, et bien, détrompez-vous. Nous avons eu la chance d'accueillir une invitée.  
La femme s'écarta de l'objectif de la camera. Emily faisait face, ligotée à une chaise. Les mains reposaient paume intérieure sur les accoudoirs. Elle avait quelques bleus au visage et du sang autour de son nez et sa bouche. Ses ravisseurs, au nombre de quatre, se tenaient auprès d'elle, cagoulés, et avaient posé un grand morceau de scotch sur sa bouche. La « présentatrice » arracha le scotch.  
-Femme : Emily, dites bonjour a vos amis.  
-Emily, regardant la camera : Je suis désolée de m'être fait prendre…  
-Femme, a la camera : Voici les règles du jeu. Nous sommes prêts à vous rendre l'agent Prentiss si vous, le FBI, acceptez de nous donner dix millions de dollars... Ou si vous acceptez de nous donner Randall White. Nous attendons votre décision. Toutefois, ne tardez pas trop…  
-Emily, coupant la femme : Hotch ! Surtout ne cédez pas a leurs revendications !  
La femme donna un coup de poing à Emily. Ecœurement des agents qui visionnaient la vidéo.  
-Femme : Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à parler ! (Elle lui remit le scotch sur la bouche, puis s'adressa a l'objectif) Je pense qu'une démonstration devrait vous inviter à vous secouer.  
Sur ce, elle sortit du champ de la camera et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un pic a glace, qu'elle planta dans la main droite d'Emily, puis dans la gauche. Des hurlements de douleur se firent entendre, mais hurlements atténués grâce au scotch. Les visionneurs détournèrent leur regard. Puis deux ravisseurs libérèrent la jeune agent et les quatre cagoulés commencèrent a frapper la jeune femme qui eut le temps de s'adresser une dernière fois a la camera en faisant un hochement de tête de la droite vers la gauche pour signifier a Aaron de ne pas céder au chantage.  
-Aaron : Eteignez-moi ca.  
-Scanlon : La vidéo est sur un CD qui a été déposé à l'accueil. Le suspect a réussi à cacher son visage des caméras de surveillance.  
-JJ : Elle est vivante, au moins…  
-Metzger : Oui, mais pour combien de temps ?  
-David : Emily est une coriace.  
-Woyznik : Cette folle vient de lui planter un pic à glace dans les mains. Et ca, ce n'était que le hors d'œuvre… J'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'elle est capable de faire… Et n'oubliez pas les jambes brisées des victimes… Votre agent est une coriace, mais a ce rythme, elle ne va pas tenir…  
-Aaron : Alors on trouve ou elle est retenue prisonnière. Chacun d'entre nous ira interroger un suspect : White, Carpenter et les déclencheurs des bombes. JJ, va chercher Penelope, s'il te plait. On a besoin d'elle pour tirer quelque chose de la video.

Penelope Garcia s'était installée dans un siège, au chevet de Derek, et le regardait, a l'affut d'un moindre signe de sa part. Elle lui parlait également.  
-Garcia : N'en profite pas pour dormir trop longtemps… A moins que tu ne veuilles faire un remake de la belle au bois dormant… S'il te plait, ne nous laisse pas… Ne me laisse pas… Qui m'appellera de ces doux noms si tu t'en vas ?  
Garcia entendit frapper à la porte. Elle vit Kevin entrer.  
-Kevin : Bonsoir, ma puce.  
-Garcia : Bonsoir, Kevin. Je te croyais rentré…  
-Kevin : J'allais le faire, et j'ai appris pour Derek. Tu n'étais pas au bureau, alors j'ai su ou tu étais. Comment va-t-il ?  
-Garcia : Pas très bien…  
Kevin posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Penelope.  
-Garcia : J'ai peur qu'il ne s'en remette pas…  
-Kevin : Tu dois avoir confiance en lui.  
Il serra Garcia dans ses bras.  
-Garcia : Merci d'être venu, Kevin…  
-Kevin : C'est normal. Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui…  
JJ frappa à la porte puis entra.  
-JJ : Désolée d'interrompre. Garcia, il faudrait que tu reviennes au bureau. On a besoin de toi. Emily s'est faite enlevée par des membres du groupe terroriste. Ils ont envoyé une video. On a besoin de tes compétences pour localiser le lieu ou ils la retiennent.  
-Garcia : Seigneur… (Elle regarda Derek) Mais qui va veiller sur lui ?  
-Kevin : Je peux rester avec lui.  
-Garcia : Tu le ferais ?  
-Kevin : Bien sur. Ce sera comme si c'était toi qui veillait sur lui.  
-Garcia : Tu es un amour. Merci, Kevin.  
Elle se leva et fit un bisou sur la bouche de Kevin, avant de disparaitre avec JJ.

David était en train d'interroger Randall White.  
-White : L'attentat s'est produit, et vous m'avez l'air plus que pressé de connaitre la suite de nos plans et nos cachettes, que je ne vous dévoilerai pas… J'en déduis qu'il s'est produit autre chose… Laissez-moi deviner… Un de vos agents a été kidnappé et les ravisseurs ont exigé une rançon… Serait-ce moi ?  
-David : Vous êtes rapide… Mais ne rêvez pas, vous ne retrouverez jamais la liberté…  
-Randall : Vu la façon dont vous réagissez, je parie que l'agent en question vous est proche… Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour trouver votre agent, David.  
-Rossi, les yeux pleins de rage : Nous le trouverons. Et la, croyez-moi, nous ne vous ferons pas de cadeau : vous croupirez tous en prison pendant le restant de vos jours, voire, vous aurez droit a la peine capitale… Vous y compris, pour complicité.

De son coté, Reid interrogeait Thomas Carpenter.  
-Carpenter : Arrêtez vos menaces et revenez me voir quand vous aurez effectivement retrouvé nos cachettes et par la même occasion votre agent … D'ailleurs, je doute que trouver cette cachette ou est votre agent ne soit dans vos priorités…  
-Spencer : C'est mal nous connaitre. Nous n'abandonnons jamais un compagnon.  
-Carpenter : Même si je vous dis que nous préparons un deuxième attentat ? Et que les bombes sont localisées quelque part dans les environs de Washington ? Ceci intéressera beaucoup vos patrons…  
-Spencer : Vous bluffez, pour nous détourner de notre agent.  
-Carpenter : C'est ce que vous pensez ?  
Spencer resta de marbre, pour ne pas montrer sa peur. Il sortit calmement de la salle d'interrogatoire et appela Aaron.  
-Spencer : Hotch ? Je crois que nous avons un autre problème. Carpenter affirme que le groupe prépare un second attentat.

Le lendemain après-midi, Aaron, son équipe et tous les autres agents qui avaient participé à l'affaire fouillèrent les différentes cachettes des poseurs et déclencheurs de bombes qui avaient pu être localisés. Aaron se trouvait avec l'agent Kingston dans les ruines du Mercer Mall. Des hommes continuaient à déblayer. Kingston faisait un topo à Aaron.  
-Kingston : Le nombre de morts est passé à vingt et un. On sait a présent que les terroristes ont a la fois caché leurs bombes dans des pots de fleurs, des poubelles et dans certains magasins. Les chiens n'ont malheureusement pas pu détecter toutes les bombes à temps, d'autant plus que dans le cas des poubelles, l'odeur des composants chimiques avait été masquée par celle des ordures… Quant aux télécommandes, ce n'étaient ni plus ni moins que de simples téléphones portables…  
-Aaron : Je vous remercie d'être revenu… Vous auriez pu prendre quelques jours… Vu ce qui est arrivé a votre collègue…  
-Kingston : J'ai préféré revenir, pour m'assurer que ces terroristes seront mis hors d'état de nuire… Et puis, aussi, pour vous aider à retrouver l'agent Prentiss. Comment va l'agent Morgan ?  
-Aaron : L'agent Rossi veille sur lui. Il n'y a aucun changement.  
Aaron reçut un coup de fil. C'était Reid.  
-Aaron : Je mets le haut parleur, Reid.  
-Spencer : Je suis actuellement chez Declan McFarlan, et j'ai trouvé pas mal de plans de bombes, de la même nature que celles du Mercer Mall. Il a prévu d'en fabriquer d'autres, d'ailleurs j'en vois qui sont en préparation…  
-Aaron : JJ m'a dit la même chose quand elle était chez Frances Cummings…  
-Spencer : Donc Carpenter n'avait pas menti…  
Aaron reçu un autre appel. Il dut quitter Spencer. Aaron répondit à l'agent Metzger et mit une nouvelle fois le haut parleur.  
-Metzger : Agent Hotchner, Woyznik et moi venons de trouver plusieurs plans de bâtiments chez Clark Lowder, autre que celui du Mercer Mall.  
-Aaron : Cela confirme nos craintes. Ils ont prévu un autre attentat…  
-Metzger : Il y a des notes sur ces plans… Il me semble que ce sont des propositions de scenarios. Il y a pleins de points d'interrogation et aucune date…  
-Kingston : Donc ils n'ont pas encore décidé la date de leur prochain coup d'éclat… Peut-être qu'ils attendent un signal de leur QG…  
-Aaron : Très bien. Je pense qu'un débriefing est nécessaire. On se retrouve aux bureaux.  
-FIN FLASHBACK-

La sénatrice Harlan prit la parole pour s'adresser à Emily.  
-Harlan : Merci, agent Hotchner. Je voudrais maintenant aborder la tentative d'évasion de l'agent Prentiss. Agent Prentiss, je voudrais savoir ce qui vous a poussé à vouloir vous évader alors que vous étiez dans un endroit inconnu… N'était-ce pas un risque ?  
-Emily : Bien sur que cette tentative d'évasion était risquée, madame la sénatrice. D'un autre coté, je ne pouvais pas ne rien tenter. Je pense que lorsque vous êtes dans ce genre de situation, il vous est impossible de réfléchir comme vous pourriez le faire dans une autre situation plus... Normale. Vous agissez selon votre instinct… Vous tentez tout pour le tout, il n'y a plus de raisonnement logique qui tienne…  
-Harlan : L'instinct de survie…  
-Emily : Oui, madame… Malheureusement pour moi, mon évasion a été un véritable échec… Et je suis retournée à la case départ…

-FLASHBACK-  
_Emily était par terre, dans la salle qui lui servait de lieu de détention. Isabelle et Annabelle, plus l'homme  
chauve venaient de la frapper. Il y avait un quatrième homme, qui avait fait partie du cortège d'accueil dans cette salle. Isabelle venait d'écraser le dos d'Emily avec son pied. Plus exactement, elle venait d'enfoncer plus profondément un morceau de verre ancré dans le dos d'Emily, à proximité de sa colonne vertébrale. Emily serra les dents pour ne pas hurler.  
-Isabelle : Vous n'auriez pas du tenter de sortir.  
Emily, malgré sa douleur au dos, se releva. Elle avait mal à la jambe droite car sa main était posée dessus, comme pour la soulager. Isabelle brandit alors une bat de base ball et frappa violemment sur le genou gauche d'Emily qui tomba. Ensuite le groupe mit sa cagoule et l'homme chauve alluma une camera qu'il installa sur un trépied. Alors que le groupe s'approchait dangereusement d'elle pour la punir de sa tentative d'évasion, Emily remarqua que l'homme qui n'était pas chauve (elle pouvait le distinguer par sa taille car il était plus grand) la regardait, non pas avec haine, mais avec une certaine gêne, culpabilité…_

… Aaron, JJ, Spencer et Garcia regardaient la vidéo d'Emily qu'ils venaient de recevoir, dans le bunker de l'informaticienne. A présent, ils voyaient Emily allongée par terre, le visage crispé par la douleur et ensanglanté. Elle encaissait chaque coup de bat et de matraque sans le moindre hurlement. L'un des bourreaux restait en retrait. Puis le bourreau a la bat de base ball approcha la camera devant Emily et l'invita à parler. Emily ne dit qu'une phrase, avec détermination : « Hotch, surtout ne leur cédez rien ! ». Ensuite, la vidéo s'éteignit. Cette vidéo venait de plonger le bunker dans un profond silence. Hotch était toujours fixé sur l'écran de l'ordinateur qui avait fait office de télévision, contenant sa rage en serrant ses poings. Spencer avait baissé son regard, se sentant indigne d'être bien portant dans un endroit sur alors que sa collègue souffrait le martyr quelque part dans la nature. JJ nettoyait ses larmes tandis que Garcia pleurait. Un autre agent qui se trouvait avec eux leur informa que le CD sur lequel avait été gravé la vidéo avait été retrouvé pas très loin du QG du FBI. Enfin, Aaron dit a Garcia :  
-Aaron : Garcia, je veux que tu trouves le moindre indice qui pourrait nous aider à la localiser.  
-Garcia : Oui, monsieur… Mais je n'ai rien trouvé avec l'autre video…  
Aaron sentit que Garcia perdait confiance. Il posa sa main droite sur son épaule.  
-Aaron : Ne perds pas confiance, Penelope. Surtout, ne perds pas confiance.  
-JJ : Je peux rester avec elle pour l'aider.  
Aaron acquiesça puis sortit de la salle.

Hotchner revint au bureau des sciences du comportement. Il y retrouva Metzger, Woyznik et Kingston. Ce dernier demanda :  
-Kingston : Comment tient-elle le coup ?  
-Aaron : Elle essaye de résister. Mais c'est dur.  
Rossi arriva a ce moment la et demanda de quoi Aaron parlait.  
-Aaron : Ils ont envoyé une deuxième video. Ils sont en train de la massacrer…  
Rossi blêmit.  
-Aaron : Je croyais que tu étais avec Derek.  
-David : Je suis revenu pour m'informer de la situation. Je repars tout de suite après. Carter me relaie pendant mon absence… Voila Pendrick, à midi…  
Tous les agents se retournèrent pour voir Pendrick arriver, en compagnie d'un agent. Pendrick salua Hotch, David, Reid et leurs collègues, puis demanda à parler en privé avec Aaron. Ce dernier l'invita dans son bureau. Une fois la porte fermée, Pendrick se lança.  
-Pendrick : L'agent Curtis m'a mis au courant de la situation, concernant l'agent Prentiss et cette menace d'un nouvel attentat. Je suis navré que le FBI doive faire face à une nouvelle situation délicate. Dites en moi un peu plus sur les indices.  
-Aaron : Nous avons retrouvé des plans, des débuts d'assemblage de nouvelles bombes. Ce que nous ignorons est la date et l'heure de ce nouvel attentat. J'ai demandé a notre analyste, Penelope Garcia d'identifier les bâtiments correspondant aux plans.  
-Pendrick : Je vois… C'est bien ce que je craignais… Ecoutez, agent Hotchner… Je vais devoir vous demander de bien vous concentrer sur cette menace d'attentat…  
-Aaron : Soyez assuré monsieur que nous mettrons tous nos efforts pour empêcher cet attentat et récupérer l'agent Prentiss saine et sauve…  
-Pendrick : Je sais. Mais vous devez comprendre que l'enjeu est trop important. Le FBI ne peut se permettre de commettre une nouvelle erreur qui couterait la vie de nos concitoyens, en dispersant ses efforts. D'ailleurs, je vais freiner la commission d'inspection… Vous aurez droit à tous les renforts dont vous aurez besoin du service du contre terrorisme.  
-Aaron : Monsieur… Dois-je sous-entendre que nous devons abandonner l'agent Prentiss ?  
-Pendrick : N'oubliez pas vos priorités. Nous devons les arrêter coute que coute. Comme l'a dit l'agent Prentiss, vous ne devez pas céder à leurs revendications.  
-Aaron : Très bien. Dans ce cas, c'est vous qui expliquerez a ses parents comment leur fille est morte quand ils voudront connaitre les circonstances de son décès.  
Pendrick regarda Aaron puis partit. Aaron attendit qu'il ait quitté les bureaux pour sortir à son tour. Il vint vers David, Spencer et JJ et leur demanda de le suivre.

Le groupe arriva dans le bunker de Penelope. Aaron fut le dernier à entrer et ferma la porte. Ses collègues étaient perplexes.  
-David : Aaron, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Aaron raconta les propos de Pendrick. Tous ses collègues furent scandalisés.  
-Garcia : On ne peut pas faire ca !  
-Aaron : Notre priorité est d'empêcher l'attentat. Mais personnellement, je refuse de reléguer Emily au second plan, ce qui implique que je vais délibérément désobéir à un ordre direct…  
-David : Alors moi aussi.  
-Spencer : Pareil pour moi.  
-JJ : Même réponse.  
-Garcia : Je vous suis.  
-Aaron : Je ne veux pas vous causer des problèmes… Vous avez encore une longue carrière devant vous…  
-JJ : Ce n'est pas une raison pour lâcher une amie ! On va empêcher cet attentat et retrouver Emily, quelques soient les conséquences.  
-Garcia : Je vais redoubler d'efforts pour analyser les plans… Même, je peux faire appel à Kevin pour m'aider…  
-Aaron : Bonne idée. Vous épluchez les plans et ferez une recherche sur les employés des bâtiments correspondants aux plans, et sur les éventuelles commandes effectuées pour ces bâtiments. Nous placerons ensuite des hommes sur chaque lieu, en planque…  
-Spencer : Comment va-t-on faire pour mettre hors circuit ceux qui ont les commandes ?  
-Garcia : D'après ce que j'ai vu, ils comptent de nouveau utiliser des portables. Kevin et moi pourrons les mettre hors service.  
-Aaron : Parfait. Au boulot !   
-FIN FLASHBACK-

Certains membres du jury regardèrent le directeur adjoint Pendrick. Celui-ci resta très calme. Ensuite, le sénateur Bloomsfield annonça la fin de la séance et la salle se vida. L'équipe d'Aaron se retrouva hors de la salle pour parler un peu avant de se quitter.  
-Derek : Pendrick ne va pas apprécier…  
-Emily : Mais il est puissant, alors cela ne va rien changer, j'en ai peur…  
-David : Alors faisons en sorte que cela change, pour une fois… (Il consulta sa montre) Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser…  
-Derek : Un rendez-vous galant ?  
-David : Je l'aurai bien voulu, mais non. Je dois aller au poste de police du cinquième district…  
-JJ : Vous avez des problèmes ?  
-David : Non. Un inspecteur m'a appelé pour avoir un avis sur une affaire…  
-Spencer : Vous jouez les consultants, en gros.  
-David : J'ai pas mal de temps libre ces temps-ci, alors j'essaie de me rendre utile…

JJ se dirigeait vers son véhicule qu'elle avait garé dans le parking du palais de justice quand elle reçut un appel. Elle décrocha.  
-JJ : Agent Jennifer Jareau a l'appareil… Oui ?... En effet… Dans le cadre d'une enquête… Pouvez-vous me redire la ville ou vous êtes ?... Salt Lake City ? Je prends le prochain avion !

Dans une petite ville, quelque part dans le Nord Est des Etats Unis :

Derek Morgan sortait d'une épicerie ou il avait acheté du lait et des boites de conserve. Il marchait sur le trottoir quand il vit, devant lui, un jeune homme avancer rapidement vers une jeune femme. Le jeune homme bouscula la femme et lui arracha son sac à main. La femme cria au secours, mais les hommes qui se trouvaient a proximité d'elle ne réagirent pas. Ils se contentèrent de regarder le voleur s'enfuir. C'est alors que Derek lâcha subitement ses sacs de course et courut à toute allure à la poursuite du voyou. Derek avait gardé la forme car il se rapprochait très vite du fuyard et se jeta finalement sur lui pour l'immobiliser. A ce moment la, une voiture de police arriva. Deux policiers en uniforme sortirent en braquant leur arme sur Derek et le voyou. L'un des policiers ordonna à Derek :  
-Policier 1 : Les mains en l'air !  
-Voyou : A l'aide, cet homme veut m'agresser !  
La victime arriva a ce moment la.  
-Femme : Messieurs les agents, cet homme a tente de voler mon sac ! (Elle pointa du doigt le voyou) Cet homme (Elle désigna Derek) s'est lancé a sa poursuite.  
Les policiers se chargèrent de passer les menottes aux mains du voleur tandis que Derek rendait le sac a la femme.  
-Femme : Merci beaucoup, monsieur.  
-Derek : Je vous en prie, madame.  
L'un des policiers dit a Derek :  
-Policier 2 : Merci pour votre intervention… Vous êtes un homme d'action, vous…  
Derek se rappela à cet instant les paroles que Penelope lui avait dites un jour. Il répondit en souriant au policier :  
-Derek : Quelqu'un m'a déjà dit ca, par le passé…  
-Policier 2 : Alors, je peux en déduire que c'est un trait de caractère chez vous…  
Derek sourit.

Palais de Justice, le lendemain :

Le docteur Patterson, l'un des jurés, demanda a Emily :  
-Patterson : Agent Prentiss, dans votre rapport, vous parlez d'un des ravisseurs de façon plutôt amicale… Mais êtes-vous sure qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie devant vous en profitant de votre état ?  
-Emily : Je suis un profiler, et je sais reconnaitre les menteurs… Sean Woodlock n'en était pas un… D'ailleurs, c'est en partie grâce à lui que j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps. Il est venu m'apporter des vivres le surlendemain de la deuxième vidéo…

-FLASHBACK-  
_Emily avait le corps meurtri. Soudain, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et l'un des ravisseurs, le non chauve, apparut avec un plateau. Il le déposa devant Emily. Elle vit l'assiette remplie d'œufs brouillés avec un morceau de pain et une bouteille d'eau. L'homme engagea la conversation devant une Emily sceptique.  
-Sean : Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sean… Je vous ai apporté de quoi manger… J'ai réussi à prendre un plat plus consistant…  
-Emily : Je n'ai pas faim…  
-Sean : Vous devriez manger, pour reprendre des forces lors de la prochaine… fois… Sinon vous ne résisterez pas très longtemps… Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas empoisonné…  
Emily se dit intérieurement que ces œufs ne pouvaient pas lui faire plus de mal qu'une séance de torture. Elle s'approcha pour prendre la fourchette, mais grimaça de douleur et se radossa contre le mur. Sean lui dit :  
-Sean : Ou est-ce que vous avez mal, mademoiselle ?  
Emily fut surprise de s'entendre appeler « mademoiselle » par un membre d'un groupe extrémiste qui la retenait prisonnière. Elle répondit :  
-Emily : Un peu partout… Mais surtout au dos et aux jambes… Je crois qu'elle m'a bousillé les genoux et les chevilles…  
Sean regarda les chevilles d'Emily.  
-Sean : Je peux vous apporter de la glace… Mais en attendant, vous pouvez prendre ceci… (Il sortit des gélules) Ce sont des antibiotiques… Et j'ai aussi vu que vous aviez un morceau de verre planté dans le dos…  
-Emily : J'ai réussi à l'enlever…  
-Sean : Si vous voulez, je peux regarder… Pour vérifier que la blessure ne s'est pas infectée…  
-Emily : Merci… Sean… Pourquoi ?  
-Sean : Je vous ai observée pendant les séances… Vous n'avez pas fléchi, malgré ce qu'on vous faisait subir… Vous n'avez pas bronché une seule fois alors que vos amis du FBI tardent à venir… Or ca fait presque trois jours…  
-Emily : Je sais qu'ils viendront… Peu importe le nombre de jours que cela prendra…  
Emily vit Sean sourire._

Spencer Reid s'était endormi à son bureau et fut réveillé par David.  
-Spencer : Quelle heure est-il ?  
-David : Neuf heures du matin… Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ?  
-Spencer : Et vous, Rossi ?  
David s'assit en face de Spencer. Son regard exprimait le désespoir.  
-David : Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je suis en train de douter… Ca fait des jours qu'on cherche et on ne trouve rien, ni sur le lieu du prochain attentat, ni sur le lieu ou est retenue Emily… Garcia vient de craquer… Et j'ai l'impression que ce sera bientôt mon tour… Je me sens si impuissant…  
-Spencer : David, si vous craquer, on craquera tous… Vous êtes le meilleur, alors vous allez y arriver…  
-David : Et si jamais on arrive trop tard ?  
Spencer ne sut quoi répondre. Il préféra détourner la conversation.  
-Spencer : Ou est Hotch ?  
-David : Il a passé la nuit auprès de Derek.  
Reid regarda sa montre, puis demanda à David :  
-Spencer : Rossi, est-ce que je pourrais m'absenter une heure ? J'ai promis à l'agent Fuller de faire quelque chose pour lui…

Quand Spencer arriva au cimetière, la cérémonie était en train de se terminer. Les personnes présentes présentaient leurs hommages à madame Fuller et ses deux filles. Spencer aperçut Kingston a coté de l'une des filles de son ancien collègue. Kingston aperçut Reid et lui fit un signe de la tête. Spencer fut le dernier à présenter ses hommages à la famille du défunt. Daniel Kingston le présenta à la famille.  
-Kingston : Alexandria, voici l'agent Spencer Reid. Spencer, voici Alexandria, Dorothy et Patricia.  
Reid présenta ses condoléances.  
-Alexandria : Vous êtes l'agent qui a tenu la main de mon mari, ce jour la…  
-Spencer : Oui, madame.  
-Alexandria : Est-ce qu'il a… souffert ?  
-Spencer : Il a pensé à vous. Il m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message… Il vous aime et il souhaiterait que votre fille, Dorothy ne renonce pas a son rêve de devenir agent du FBI, parce qu'il sait qu'elle sera un excellent agent… Je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas vraiment entendre ce genre de message en ces circonstances, mais j'ai promis à votre mari de vous le dire…  
-Alexandria : Et nous vous remercions pour l'avoir fait, agent Reid.

Emily avait fini par arrêter de compter le nombre de ses séances. Isabelle venait à présent de lui assener un coup de bat dans le bras droit tandis que ses complices, excepté Sean, lui écrasaient les jambes. Il lui sembla entendre un « crac » et Emily commença à perdre espoir. Isabelle venait de poser la caméra sur le sol et invita sa prisonnière à transmettre un message. Emily n'en pouvait plus. Elle etait sale, avec du sang sur le visage, avait mal partout. Elle n'arrivait plus à tenir. Elle prit la caméra et craqua, les larmes aux yeux :  
-Emily : Hotch… Je sais que je vous ai dit de ne pas céder à leurs demandes… Mais s'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas tomber… Parce que je crois que je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps… S'il vous plait… S'il vous plait… Je veux juste rentrer chez moi…

… Aaron, David, JJ, Garcia, Woyznik, Metzger et Kingston assistaient impuissants a cet appel au secours dechirant, dans les locaux du département. La vidéo s'éteignit, suivie d'un silence pesant. Aaron quitta brusquement le groupe pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Ses collègues le virent se défouler de fureur en jetant les affaires posées sur sa table par terre. Apres cette scène, Rossi s'exclama avec colère avant de partir :  
-David : Je vais le tuer !  
Il s'en alla. Kingston prit peur et préféra le suivre. Et il eut raison, car David se rendait dans la salle d'interrogatoire ou se trouvait Randall White. L'agent entra et se précipita sur Randall. Il le fit lever de sa chaise et le frappa en lui criant dessus :  
-David : JE VEUX SAVOIR OU SONT VOS CACHETTES !  
Kingston dut s'interposer avant que Rossi ne commette une erreur. Il enserra Rossi et le força à s'éloigner tout en lui disant :  
-Kingston : Rossi ! Calmez-vous ! Cela ne sert à rien ! Je vous en prie !  
Et il emmena Rossi en dehors de la salle tandis que Randall narguait les agents :  
-Randall : Tic tac, l'heure tourne !  
Une fois dehors, Rossi sembla s'être apaisé un tout petit peu.  
-David : Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé lui régler son compte ?  
-Kingston : A quoi cela vous servirait-il ? Cela ne fera pas revenir Emily plus vite. Vous devez vous concentrer sur elle, et non pas sur la façon dont vous voudriez lui régler son compte… Croyez-moi, je sais ce que vous ressentez en ce moment…  
David regarda Daniel Kingston.  
-David : Oui… Vous avez raison… Je dois rester concentré…

Pendant ce temps, JJ était allée voir Hotch dans son bureau. Elle vit le désordre qui y régnait et surtout les larmes de Hotch.  
-Aaron : Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de réagir comme ca…  
-JJ : C'est une réaction normale, Hotch.  
-Aaron, qui essayait de sécher ses larmes : C'est trop horrible… J'ai l'impression que tout m'échappe…  
Il s'avachit dans son fauteuil. JJ s'approcha de lui et lui donna une tape amicale à l'épaule.  
-JJ : Vous avez le droit de craquer, Hotch… J'appelle Spencer pour le mettre au courant. 

_Deux jours plus tard, Emily discuta à nouveau avec Sean Woodlock. Celui-ci lui avait fabriqué un repose-bras avec une partie d'un drap et lui avait posé des attelles aux jambes. Il était en train de toucher son front.  
-Sean : La fièvre s'est estompée. C'est plutôt un bon signe… Vous devriez vraiment manger quelque chose.  
Emily regarda le plateau composé d'une assiette de riz. Elle lui répondit, le regard vide.  
-Emily : Non…  
-Sean : Vous devez résister…  
-Emily : A quoi ca sert ? Ils ne sont toujours pas venus…  
-Sean : N'écoutez pas ce qu'Isabelle vous a raconté. Elle veut vous déstabiliser. Vos amis viendront, vous devez en être sure, sinon c'est foutu…  
Il sortit de sa poche l'insigne du FBI d'Emily et le lui donna.  
-Sean : Ne perdez pas espoir…  
-Emily : Pourquoi vous êtes encore la ? Pourquoi ne vous échappez-vous pas ?  
-Sean : Je vous l'ai déjà dit… C'est trop tard pour moi… Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière…  
-Emily : Bien sur que si…  
-Sean : Lewis Denton et John Parks ont essayé, et ils sont morts… J'aimerais beaucoup vous aider, mais je ne peux rien faire…  
-Emily : Je crois que si… Si je ne me trompe pas, j'ai l'impression d'être au milieu d'une foret…  
-Sean : C'est exact.  
-Emily : Ce qui explique pourquoi mes collègues ont du mal à me localiser… Toutefois, un détail m'intrigue… J'ai l'impression que votre groupe a toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous…  
-Sean : Tout ce que je sais c'est que nous avons un contact à l'extérieur… Il nous a donné pas mal d'infos sur le FBI et votre équipe… Et sur des affaires que vous aviez traitées…  
-Emily : Une taupe ?  
-Sean : Je ne connais pas son nom… J'ai juste entendu Isabelle mentionner son existence…  
Emily reprit courage.  
-Emily : Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le dire à mon équipe…  
-Sean : Les téléphones dans ce chalet sont très surveillés…  
-Emily : J'attendrai ma prochaine séance…_

Aaron venait de sortir de l'ascenseur quand Spencer l'appela pour l'emmener dans le repère de Penelope. Aaron y retrouva David et Kevin. JJ était à l'hôpital. Garcia indiqua à Aaron qu'ils avaient reçu une nouvelle vidéo. Ils la regardèrent. Comme d'habitude, Emily se faisait tabasser. Mais cette fois-ci, elle parla un peu plus que lors des dernières vidéos.  
-Emily, s'essuyant la bouche pour enlever du sang, et s'adressant à un de ses bourreaux : Je peux encaisser… Je sais encaisser…  
-Isabelle : Pas pour longtemps, ma jolie… Tu n'aurais pas du nous suivre dans le parking, ce jour-la…  
Un peu plus tard, Emily s'adressa une dernière fois a la camera :  
-Emily : Ecoutez, il faut que je vous dise… Ce qu'ils m'ont fait n'est pas de votre faute… Les suivre dans ce parking était ma décision, et si c'était à refaire, je le referai… Vous me connaissez, je ne peux pas m'empêcher…  
La caméra s'éteignit. Personne n'avait remarqué que Reid venait de froncer les sourcils. Il parla :  
-Spencer : Garcia, est-ce que tu peux nous faire réécouter la fin, s'il te plait ?  
Garcia s'exécuta. Reid ne réécouta non pas une fois, mais deux fois. David s'impatienta.  
-David : Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Reid ?  
-Spencer : Je crois qu'Emily nous a laissé un message… Ses dernières phrases, elle les a déjà dites, sauf qu'elles m'étaient adressées… Elle me les a dites après notre mésaventure dans la communauté de Benjamin Cyrus…  
Soudain, David réagit lui aussi.  
-David : Attendez, elle a dit qu'elle pouvait encaisser… Hotch…  
-Aaron : … C'est ce qu'elle a dit quand Cyrus la frappait.  
-Kevin : Mais quel message veut-elle nous faire passer ?  
-Spencer : Il faut se rappeler de cette affaire, au ranch… On y était venu pour enquêter sur une affaire de maltraitance… On était sous couverture… Mais tout a tourné de travers parce qu'un groupe d'intervention a pris le ranch d'assaut… Et ensuite, cela s'est transformé en prise d'otages…  
-Aaron : Sauf que dans notre cas, elle se fait torturer… Il n'y a pas prise d'otages… Cela n'a rien avoir avec des otages…  
-David : Peut-être que c'est la façon dont la situation est arrivée…  
-Spencer : Benjamin Cyrus a été mis au courant de la venue de la police…  
-Aaron : Une seconde, elle a dit « vous me connaissez »… C'est ca ! Elle essaye de nous dire que ce groupe possède des informations sur nous… Qu'il y a peut-être une taupe…  
-Spencer : Ce qui pourrait expliquer bon nombre de choses… On s'était demandé pourquoi les terroristes avaient monté tout ce stratagème pour disperser nos efforts, entre l'affaire Raleigh-Baltimore, le kidnapping d'Henry, et la visite de Fuller et Kingston, qui est survenue alors qu'on était sur d'autres affaires…  
-Aaron : J'en ai parlé avec Fuller et Kingston… Ils m'ont dit qu'ils projetaient depuis un moment de venir me voir…  
-Garcia : Alors la taupe l'aurait su ? Et elle aurait averti le groupe ?  
-David : Ces terroristes préparaient l'attentat et Randall sa vengeance depuis longtemps… Puis il y a eu Denton et Parks, plus le projet de Fuller et Kingston, alors ils ont du mettre leur plan a exécution…  
-Spencer : Ca explique aussi pourquoi on n'avait aucun indice pour localiser Emily… C'est la taupe qui nous a livré les vidéos…  
-Aaron : On se concentre. La taupe travaille au FBI… Mais elle doit occuper un poste subalterne, poste dans lequel elle se sent dévalorisée, humiliée… Sinon, elle n'aurait pas une dent contre le FBI.  
-David : Elle a aussi surement du postuler pour le concours afin de devenir agent, mais elle a échoué… Peut-être à plusieurs reprises… Et sa rancœur s'est exacerbée…  
-Garcia, tapant sur son clavier : Ok, je recherche ceux qui ont échoué au moins deux fois au concours… Ca fait beaucoup…  
-Spencer : Elimine ceux qui ne travaillent pas à Quantico parce que le contre terrorisme et notre service sont dans ce bâtiment…  
-Garcia : Ca fait toujours beaucoup de candidats…  
-Aaron : La taupe a surement du avoir accès à nos dossiers… Et peut-être aussi a des dossiers d'affaires…  
-Garcia : Je cible les ressources humaines et les archives… Et j'ai trois résultats.  
A ce moment la, Daniel Kingston entra dans le bunker.  
-Kingston : Oh, excusez-moi… Je voulais vous faire mon rapport, agent Hotchner… Sur les surveillances des bâtiments…  
Spencer se précipita sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et demanda à Kingston :  
-Spencer : Agent Kingston, est-ce que vous avez déjà parlé de votre enquête sur Lewis Denton et John Parks a Frederick Garrett, Lyle Bloomquist et Hugo Van Sickle ?  
-Kingston : A Frederick Garrett… Il passe souvent dans nos bureaux… Il s'occupe des archives…  
-Garcia, toujours sur son ordinateur : J'ai quelque chose d'intéressant… Avant, il a travaillé aux Ressources Humaines, mais il a été rétrogradé… Son supérieur était Maria Benitez…  
-David : Regarde s'il y avait des candidats d'origine étrangère qui ont réussi au concours aux années ou il s'est présenté…  
-Garcia : Il y en avait plusieurs…  
-Kingston : Excusez-moi, puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?  
Aaron résuma la situation.  
-Kingston : Alors il faut lui rendre visite.   
-FIN FLASHBACK-

Aaron continuait son exposé.  
-Aaron : Et nous avions vu juste. Frederick Garrett possédait pas mal de prospectus anti gouvernement, et chattait sur des forums tenus par ce groupe extrémiste. Il avait mal vécu ses échecs au FBI et sa rétrogradation, et en était venu à se persuader que tout cela était de la faute des étrangers qui infestaient le pays et que le gouvernent ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher et était trop aveugle pour voir son talent. Le lendemain, nous avons passé son appartement au crible et nous l'avons interrogé. Il s'est montré résistant au début, mais a fini par nous avouer comment il avait renseigné ce groupe et nous avouer que le groupe lui envoyait les vidéos par internet et qu'ensuite il les gravait sur un CD. C'est pour cela qu'on n'arrivait pas à avoir des indices. Enfin, il nous a avoué ou était retenue l'agent Prentiss…

-FLASHBACK-  
_Frederick Garrett était assis dans une salle d'interrogatoire et paraissait effrayé par les regards menaçant d'Aaron et Kingston.  
-Aaron : OU CA, DANS LES APPALACHES ?  
-Garrett : JE NE SAIS PAS ! JE VOUS JURE !  
-Kingston : Tu mens.  
-Garrett : NON ! JE VOUS JURE, JE NE MENTS PAS ! Je sais juste que c'est un espèce de chalet construit pendant la guerre froide…  
Aaron regarda alors Kingston.  
-Aaron : Le père de Randall et Isaac White était réputé pour avoir une peur immense des communistes, a cette époque… Et il habitait près des Appalaches…  
Aaron et Kingston quittèrent illico Garrett pour se rendre dans le bunker de Garcia. Kevin était présent.  
-Aaron, a Garcia : Garcia, je veux savoir si Robert White, le père de Randall, possède un chalet dans les Appalaches.  
Garcia entra les paramètres de recherche.  
-Garcia : Je regrette, je n'ai rien… Par contre, il y a un chalet dans les Appalaches, mais au nom de Rosie Dellbrook… Elle est devenue par la suite madame Robert White.  
-Aaron : C'est la qu'Emily est retenue. J'appelle Rossi et Spencer… Des nouvelles concernant les bâtiments ?  
-Kevin : Oui, monsieur. On a découvert que certains d'entre eux avaient fait des commandes de décorations pour des réceptions, pour aujourd'hui… Le Building Sherman, le Turner Club, les bureaux de l'association « Welcome to America »…  
Kingston regarda Aaron.  
-Kingston: Allez récupérer votre agent. Je crois avoir une idée de ce que Pendrick vous a dit. Mais vous ne devez pas la laisser tomber. Allez-y. Je m'occupe du reste avec Woyznik et Metzger.  
-Aaron : Merci, Daniel._

Un cortège de quatre 4*4 noirs et de trois vans de la même couleur, plus des ambulances, fonçait sur une route de campagne. L'agent Aaron Hotchner était au volant du premier 4*4. A sa droite, David et en passager, Spencer. Un ordinateur portable trônait au dessus de la boite à gants et l'écran diffusait une image satellite de la position du cortège fédéral par rapport a la cible. David était en train de charger deux MP 5. Puis l'image satellite sur l'ordinateur disparut pour laisser la place aux visages de Garcia et Kevin Lynch.  
-David : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Garcia ?  
-Garcia : Les ravisseurs viennent de nous envoyer une video… Cette fois-ci, en ligne…  
Elle fit ouvrir une fenêtre sur l'ordinateur pour que Hotch, Rossi et Spencer puissent regarder.  
Emily était à genoux sur le sol. Avec tous les sévices qu'ils lui avaient infligés, les ravisseurs n'avaient pas montré une once de pitié et l'avait obligée à s'agenouiller. Emily avait tellement mal et était dans un tel état qu'un des ravisseurs devait la soutenir sinon elle se serait étalée sur le sol. Même soutenue, Emily se tenait courbée à cause de la douleur insupportable. Une voix féminine résonna.  
-Voix : Je vous laisse leur dire adieu, agent Prentiss.  
Emily fit un effort pour se redresser afin de paraitre digne lors de ses adieux.  
-Emily : Maman, Papa… Si jamais vous regardez cette video, sachez que je vous aime de tout mon cœur. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je sais qu'avec votre travail cela n'a pas toujours été facile, et je m'excuse pour toutes mes rebellions… Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je serai toujours à vos cotés… Ne blâmez pas le FBI pour ce qui m'est arrivé car ce travail a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée... Ce qui m'amène a vous, Hotch, David, Spencer, Morgan, JJ et Garcia. Je tenais à vous dire que j'ai été honorée de travailler avec vous. Les présentations des cas me manqueront, les voyages en jet aussi… Sans oublier votre regard sérieux en toute circonstance, Hotch ; votre accent italien et chevalière, David ; nos soirées entre filles, JJ et Garcia et tes phrases qui n'appartiennent qu'a toi, Garcia ; tes discours auxquels je ne comprends rien, Reid, parce que tu es un génie ; et Derek, nos arrestations musclées entrecoupées de conversations moins sérieuses… Vous allez tous me manquer, mes amis... (Elle fit une courte pause, puis continua) Hotch, je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir donné ma chance dans votre équipe… J'espère que j'ai été à la hauteur…  
Hotch, les larmes aux yeux, murmura :  
-Aaron : Tu as été plus qu'a la hauteur, Emily…  
-Emily : Et une dernière chose… Promettez-moi de ne pas trop pleurer a mes funérailles, parce que déjà que ce genre de cérémonie n'est pas joyeuse, alors c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter…  
Emily avait terminé son discours et défiait la camera. Elle paraissait sereine. Puis un coup de feu retentit et Emily fut propulsée à terre, sur le dos. La camera s'éteignit.  
Le coup de feu avait fait sursauter toutes les personnes qui avaient regardé la vidéo, et ces dernières restèrent figées, de douleur devant la perte d'une amie chère et d'effroi devant tant de sauvagerie.  
Garcia pleura abondamment et se jeta dans les bras de Kevin, choqué.  
David avait lâché son MP 5 et continuait à figer l'écran de l'ordinateur, comme s'il espérait voir de nouvelles images qui montreraient Emily saine et sauve.  
Spencer s'était calé dans son siège. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il se dit qu'il n'était pas un génie du tout, parce que si cela avait été le cas, il aurait du retrouver Emily depuis longtemps.  
Hotch, quant a lui, tourna brusquement a droite pour s'arrêter sur le bas coté. Ce mouvement fit sursauter David et Spencer. Les véhicules qui suivaient Hotch firent de même. Hotch coupa le moteur et sortit violemment du véhicule en claquant la porte. Rossi et Reid le virent ensuite taper avec rage a plusieurs reprises sur le capo puis donner des coups de pieds sur le pneu avant gauche. Un agent dans un autre véhicule contacta David par talkie-walkie. David le mit au courant de la triste nouvelle. Apres, Hotch sembla se calmer et fit quelques pas, puis il revint dans le véhicule. Rossi et Reid purent à ce moment percevoir dans le regard de Hotch un air démoniaque. Hotch s'exprima avec fermeté.  
-Aaron : Ils vont le payer. Ils vont tous le payer.  
-Spencer : Hotch, cela ne servirait a…  
Il ne put finir sa phrase car Aaron explosa :  
-Aaron : ILS ONT ENVOYE DEREK DANS LE COMA ! ILS ONT EXECUTE EMILY ! ALORS C'EST ŒIL POUR ŒIL, DENT POUR DENT !  
Sur ce, Aaron démarra en trombe.

De son coté, a l'hôpital, au chevet de Derek, JJ venait d'apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle par son portable. Elle remercia son interlocuteur, qui n'était autre que Garcia. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, le portable toujours collé à son oreille, comme si elle était en train de vivre un cauchemar. Puis se rendant compte que tout cela était bien réel, elle laissa son bras droit qui tenait le portable glisser le long de son corps, jusqu'à en laisser tomber le téléphone sur le sol. JJ ne ramassa pas son téléphone. Elle préféra se tourner vers Derek. Elle lui prit la main et le supplia, les larmes aux yeux :  
-JJ : Derek, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé jusqu'ici… Je te supplie de rester avec nous…

La salle dans laquelle Emily avait été torturée était encore éclairée par les lampes accrochées au plafond. Les extrémistes avaient abandonné le cadavre d'Emily. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. En effet, Emily ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fit une grimace en se touchant l'endroit ou elle avait reçu la balle. Le projectile avait fait un trou dans son sweat, mais le sang ne coulait pas. Emily se redressa et ouvrit son sweat pour décrocher son insigne du FBI qu'elle avait accroché au niveau de son cœur. La balle s'était logée dans l'insigne qui était à présent bien tordu. Emily soupira. En effet, elle sut que son calvaire n'était pas fini. L'insigne venait de repousser l'heure de sa véritable mort. Elle aurait préféré qu'Isabelle White lui tire dans la tête. Emily se rallongea sur le sol, pour attendre.

Les agents du FBI et le groupe d'intervention s'approchèrent discrètement du domaine situé dans les Appalaches. Ce domaine privé était un immense chalet qui aurait pu faire office d'auberge pour touristes au lieu de cachette pour un groupe terroriste. Aaron fit signe a David et Reid de prendre le coté est du domaine tandis que lui et l'agent Scanlon prendraient le coté ouest. Aaron s'avança avec Scanlon et des hommes du groupe d'intervention. Deux d'entre eux repérèrent un garde et le maitrisèrent, puis la troupe continua son avancée. Aaron et ses hommes arrivèrent au niveau d'une fenêtre. Hotchner informa aux autres sa position dans son micro. Il reçut en réponse d'autres positions et sut que son équipe était prête. Puis Hotch donna le feu vert à l'homme de la brigade d'intervention qui lança une grenade lacrymogène a travers la fenêtre. Ensuite, ce même homme défonça la fenêtre et investit le chalet.

Emily se redressa subitement car elle venait d'entendre le début d'un concert de coups de feu tirés par les instruments suivants : pistolet Berretta, pistolet Sig Sauer, MP5, M 16, fusils de chasse, Uzi et AKA 47. Bientôt, les coups de feu allaient s'intensifier vers son secteur. La jeune agent se rampa vers un coin de la pièce. Alors qu'elle venait de finir son trajet, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit à grande volée. Isabelle apparut. Elle resta clouée sur place en voyant qu'Emily était encore en vie.  
-Isabelle : Vous n'êtes toujours pas morte ?  
-Emily : Tu sais pas viser, pétasse.  
-Isabelle : Je vais m'occuper une bonne fois pour toutes de toi.  
La femme rangea le pistolet qu'elle tenait dans la main au creux de son dos, entre la ceinture et son pantalon puis s'approcha d'Emily. Isabelle White s'agenouilla devant Emily et commença à l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Emily essaya de se débattre avec son bras gauche valide, mais elle était trop faible. Il lui fallait fournir un effort pour tenter de s'en tirer. Elle fit alors abstraction de sa douleur au bras droit qu'elle sortit de son repose-bras artisanal. Pendant que son bras gauche tentait de repousser les doigts de White, Emily mena sa main droite dans le dos d'Isabelle, puis après quelques tâtonnements, elle trouva l'objet tant convoité. Emily prit le pistolet et aussi rapide que la lumière, elle pointa le canon sur la poitrine de sa tortionnaire et tira quatre fois. Isabelle s'arrêta net. Elle se recula pour voir ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Elle vit sa poitrine maculée de sang. Elle regarda Emily. Puis elle tomba sur l'agent. Emily poussa le corps le plus loin possible sur sa gauche. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Emily se prépara à riposter, mais ne fit rien. Un homme pénétrait dans la salle. Il avait les cheveux noirs, courts. Il portait un gilet pare-balles estampillé des trois lettres FBI. Sous son gilet pare-balles, une chemise et une cravate. Un regard ténébreux. Emily ne connaissait qu'un seul homme qui correspondait a cette  
description, mais elle fut tout a coup envahie d'une grande peur et balbutia :  
-Emily : Je… Je rêve…  
Aaron Hotchner arriva au niveau d'Isabelle White et vérifia qu'elle était morte, puis rangea son pistolet, s'approcha d'Emily et la regarda, complètement bouleversé. Lui aussi crut qu'il rêvait, mais arriva à articuler :  
-Aaron : Non, tu ne rêves pas. Nous sommes la. C'est fini.  
Emily ne put contenir son émotion. Elle oublia tout à coup sa douleur, lâcha le pistolet d'Isabelle, se jeta dans les bras d'Aaron et pleura de joie en plaçant plusieurs « merci » entre ses larmes. Aaron ne put non plus retenir son émotion. Il serra Emily contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux, tout en versant des larmes de joie. Il voulut lui demander comment elle avait fait pour survivre au coup de feu, mais en ce moment, ce détail était vraiment d'une inutilité. Derrière lui, un agent appelait par micro une équipe médicale.   
-FIN FLASHBACK-

Emily venait de raconter sa libération. Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit. Derek, a la droite d'Emily, posa sa main sur son épaule gauche. Les membres du jury étaient tous bouleversés. Le colonel Van Ruybeck lui dit avec un mélange de compassion et d'admiration :  
-Van Ruybeck : Vous avez survécu à cet enfer… Comment avez-vous fait ?  
-Emily : Je crois que j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que je pouvais compter sur mes collègues…  
-Van Ruybeck : Vous mériteriez une médaille… Je pense que nous pouvons nous en arrêter la.

Demeure des Prentiss, le lendemain, heure du déjeuner :

Emily était allongée sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Elle avait allumé la télévision mais ne lui prêtait pas réellement attention. La jeune femme était en train de faire le tri dans un bazar de cartons et de dossiers qu'elle avait disposé sur son lit, tout en sirotant une bière et profitant d'un sandwich triangulaire au jambon. Elle venait d'ouvrir un colis avec un cutter et après avoir regardé le contenu, elle jeta la boite par terre. Ensuite, elle prit une autre boite. Elle y trouva à l'intérieur sa plaque tordue du FBI qui lui avait sauvé la vie, ses cartes d'identification du bureau, et son ancienne arme de service. Elle contempla ces objets avec un regard triste, puis entendit une publicité passer à la télévision. Cette publicité s'adressait aux femmes dynamiques et fières de leur indépendance. Emily vit défiler des images de femmes faisant du sport, présentant un projet en salle de conférence, papotant avec leurs amies autour d'un café. Emily replongea son regard dans ses dossiers et ses yeux atterrirent sur les dossiers concernant le Mercer Mall. Alors qu'elle allait prendre un des rapports de cette affaire, elle entendit une voix féminine l'appeler. Emily leva la tête et blêmit en voyant la femme qui se tenait droit devant elle. C'était Isabelle White, avec un sourire démoniaque.  
-Isabelle : C'était comment, la séance d'aujourd'hui ? Des bons souvenirs, pas vrai ?  
-Emily : Vous n'existez pas. Vous êtes morte. Je vous ai tuée. C'est dans le rapport…  
-Isabelle : Ce ne sont que des feuilles de papier… On peut y mettre ce qu'on veut pour échapper à la réalité… Alors, ca fait quoi, de se retrouver comme une vieille grand mère coincée dans son lit à déblayer ses vieilles et futiles affaires ? Ca fait quoi, de vous sentir comme une vieille loque à manger un vieux sandwich et à vivre encore chez maman qui n'est même pas la ? Si tu veux, on peut encore s'amuser toutes les deux, comme on l'a déjà fait auparavant…  
-Emily : NON ! VOUS ETES MORTE !  
-Isabelle, démoniaque : C'est ce que tu crois…  
Emily vit Isabelle s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, en brandissant une bat de base ball. Emily ne perdit pas une minute et sortit son ancienne arme de service. Elle visa Isabelle et vida son chargeur sur la femme qui disparut comme un hologramme disparait. Emily fut effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle regarda son pistolet ; puis les dossiers et cartons trainant sur son lit ; ensuite, sa table de chevet sur laquelle trônaient une bière, un paquet de cigarettes et des médicaments ; après, la télévision qui diffusait un cours de fitness et son fauteuil roulant. Enfin, le regard d'Emily revint sur son lit, et plus particulièrement sur le cutter. 

**Quartier General du FBI, Quantico, cafeteria, pendant ce temps :**

Garcia était en train de déjeuner avec Kevin Lynch. Ils avaient tous les deux pris du poulet basquaise. Kevin était en admiration devant ce succulent mets qu'il ne put attendre d'avoir entièrement avalé sa bouchée pour en faire son éloge.  
-Kevin : Hummm… Che poulet est chuper delichieux ! Qu'est-ce que chu fais ?  
Garcia était en effet en train de regarder les pages d'un magazine.  
-Garcia : Je choisis les décorations pour l'anniversaire d'Emily. A ton avis, ballons rouges ou roses ?  
-Kevin : Euh… Je n'en sais rien…  
-Garcia : Tu es d'une grande aide… Tiens, j'ai oublié la moutarde… Je reviens.  
-Kevin : Tu peux m'en apporter aussi, s'il te plait ?  
Garcia arriva devant le comptoir des condiments et rencontra Hotch qui mettait de la mayonnaise sur des œufs, mais malheureusement, presque rien ne sortait du tube.

De son coté, Kevin découpait un morceau de poulet quand le portable de Garcia sonna. Elle l'avait laissé sur la table. Kevin jeta un coup d'œil et vit que c'était Emily qui appelait. Il décrocha pour prendre le message. Emily fut surprise de l'entendre. Kevin expliqua :  
-Kevin : Penelope est allée prendre un truc au self et elle est en train de parler avec l'agent Hotchner… Si tu veux, je peux lui laisser un message…  
-Emily : Euh oui, pourquoi pas… Tu pourras lui dire que finalement, je n'ai plus très envie de fêter mon anniversaire… Remercie-la de ma part… Et tu peux par la même occasion dire à Hotch que… Ca a été un honneur de faire partie de son équipe…  
-Kevin : D'accord…  
-Emily : Et je vous souhaite d'avoir une belle vie, a Penelope et toi…  
Emily remercia Kevin puis raccrocha. Il était perplexe. Quelques secondes plus tard, Garcia revint avec Aaron.  
-Garcia : Tu permets que Hotch déjeune avec nous ?... Kevin, il y a un souci ?  
-Kevin : Emily vient de t'appeler… Elle avait une voix trop bizarre…  
Il leur répéta les paroles d'Emily. Les phrases adressées à Hotch et Garcia firent réagir les deux personnes.  
-Garcia : Elle a vraiment dit ca ?  
-Kevin : Oui… Pourquoi ?  
-Aaron : C'est le genre de phrase qu'on dit quand on veut en finir.

Un 4*4 se gara devant la maison des Prentiss. Aaron, Garcia et Kevin en sortirent et se précipitèrent devant l'entrée. Aaron allait sonner mais Garcia lui dit :  
-Garcia : Cela ne sert à rien. Emily m'a dit qu'elle était seule en ce moment.  
Aaron choisit une seconde option et défonça la porte. Tous se ruèrent à l'étage et atteignirent la chambre d'Emily. Ils furent terrorisés en la voyant allongée sur son lit, les avant-bras ensanglantés, entourée de cartons et dossiers. Aaron et Garcia se précipitèrent sur le lit. Aaron enleva le cutter de sa main droite et mit sa veste sur l'avant-bras droit pour stopper l'hémorragie. Garcia fit de même avec son gilet sur l'avant-bras gauche de son amie. Seul Kevin ne faisait rien, choqué. Garcia lui cria :  
-Garcia : NE RESTE PAS LA, KEVIN ! APPELLE UNE AMBULANCE !  
-Kevin, reagissant : Oui !  
Emily était encore consciente, mais à moitié dans les vapes. Elle regarda Aaron et lui dit faiblement :  
-Emily : S'il vous plait… Laissez-moi…  
-Aaron : Désolé, Emily, je ne peux pas…

**Dans un hôpital, quelques heures plus tard :**

Derek marchait, ou plutôt, courait dans un couloir. Il sut qu'il était arrivé à destination en voyant patienter devant la fenêtre d'une chambre JJ, Spencer, Garcia et David.  
-Derek : Comment va-t-elle ?  
-JJ : Elle est sortie d'affaire… Les médecins disent qu'elle a eu de la chance que Garcia et Hotch soient arrivés…  
-Spencer, bouleversé : Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ca ?  
-David : Je crois qu'elle en a eu marre… Et peut-être que les auditions n'ont fait qu'empirer les choses…  
Spencer sembla entrer dans une profonde réflexion. Puis tous les agents se tournèrent vers la fenêtre pour entrevoir Hotch qui discutait avec Emily.

Emily avait les avant-bras emmitouflés dans des bandages. Aaron était assis à sa gauche et la regardait. Il était impressionnant. Elle lui dit, avec une petite voix :  
-Emily : Vous allez me gronder… ?  
-Aaron, avec un sourire : Non, bien sur que non.  
-Emily : Je suis désolée…  
-Aaron : C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je me rends compte que j'aurai du mieux faire attention à toi…  
-Emily : Vous aviez déjà vos propres problèmes… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ?  
-Aaron : Je crois que ce qui s'est passé était un appel à l'aide…  
-Emily : Oui… Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec un psy qui ne sait rien de moi, qui ne sait rien de ce que j'ai vécu et qui va prétendre pouvoir m'aider à me débarrasser de mes démons… Je sais comment il s'y prendra pour me forcer à parler… Et je sais que je ferai tout pour ne rien dire…  
Aaron réfléchit un instant et lui répondit :  
-Aaron : Tu sais que si tu as besoin de nous, nous serons la. Il te suffira de le demander… Mais je sais à qui tu pourrais en parler en premier… Parce que lui aussi a besoin d'aide pour se débarrasser de ses démons…  
Il se retourna et fixa Derek Morgan.

Derek était maintenant à la place de Hotchner et regardait Emily. Il commença :  
-Derek : Tu nous as fait une frayeur…  
-Emily : Je sais… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…  
-Derek : Moi, j'ai préféré quitter la ville…  
-Emily : Pour jouer les fermiers… J'aurais voulu voir ca…  
-Derek : Apres ces trois mois de coma, je ne me souvenais de pas grand chose… Et puis il y a eu les commissions d'enquête, le battage médiatique… Et chaque jour, il y avait toujours un truc qui parlait de cette affaire… Alors j'ai fini par m'en souvenir… Me souvenir de ce jour-la, de la fusillade, de l'alarme… De toi courant je ne sais ou… Et surtout de moi n'arrivant à rien faire alors que j'aurai du faire quelque chose… Je me suis senti tellement coupable… Indigne d'être encore en vie… Indigne d'avoir eu le titre d'agent fédéral… Et si inutile… Et pas un seul jour ne passait sans que je revoie cette scène au Mercer Mall dans ma tête… Quand je fermais les yeux, ces images revenaient sans cesse… Parfois sous des formes différentes… Mais elles étaient toujours horribles…  
-Emily : Moi je revoyais mes séances de torture… J'avais l'impression que c'était réel et que je me retrouvais à nouveau là-bas… Alors j'ai fini par ne plus dormir la nuit… Je me contentais de regarder des rediffusions d'émissions culinaires…  
-Derek : … Il y avait aussi du catch…  
-Emily : … Et des telenovelas… Mais ne pas dormir n'a rien changé… Parce que je revoyais ces images aussi la journée… Et un jour, Isabelle White est revenue d'entre les morts…  
-Derek : Certaines victimes me suivaient et me parlaient… Elles me demandaient pourquoi je ne les avais pas sauvées… Alors j'ai eu peur et je me suis enfermé chez moi…  
-Emily : J'ai commencé à boire… Pour supporter cette compagnie… Mais comme en même temps je prenais des comprimés pour mon mal de dos, je crois que ca n'a fait qu'aggraver ce délire…  
-Derek : On a cru qu'un petit verre par-ci, par-là nous faisait du bien…  
-Emily : Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fais bouger a la campagne ?  
-Derek : J'en avais marre du monde, de cette ville ou tout me rappelait mon échec… Je voulais fuir et tout oublier… Sauf que même à la campagne, je n'ai rien oublié… De mon ancienne vie…  
-Emily : Tous les jours, il y avait un truc qui me rappelait que je ne pourrais plus marcher… Et ca s'est accentué avec les auditions… Puis j'ai revu White… Et la, ca a été la goutte d'eau… Je me suis sentie si diminuée… Si seule… Si folle… Que… Me voici ici… Elle est bien morte, pas vrai ?  
-Derek : Oui. Tout ira bien, maintenant…  
-Emily : Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Parce qu'honnêtement, je ne me vois pas du tout continuer à jouer les standardistes… Ou à occuper un emploi réservé aux handicapés…  
-Derek : Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de prendre de bonnes résolutions… Je te propose de faire notre come back.  
-Emily : Notre come back ?  
-Derek : Oui. On va commencer par arrêter de boire. Puis je vais retourner à la civilisation… Parce que jouer les fermiers, c'est bien, mais c'est pas moi. Quant à toi, ma chère coéquipière, tu vas te battre… Pour remarcher…  
-Emily : Euh… Derek… Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais…  
-Derek : Je suis au courant. Ta rééducation s'est mal passée. Cependant, cela ne signifie pas que tout est perdu…  
-Emily : Les médecins m'ont donné dix pour cent de chance… Qui se sont envolées depuis…  
-Derek, lui prenant la main : Ca, tu n'en sais rien. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit qu'elles avaient disparu ?  
-Emily : Euh… Non.  
-Derek : Alors elles sont toujours la. Tu dois les prendre et te battre, pour que ces dix pour cent deviennent vingt pour cent, puis trente, puis quarante et ainsi de suite. Parce que tu es une battante. Tu dois t'accrocher. Et je te fais la promesse que je t'aiderai. Je viendrais à toutes tes séances. Nous nous en sortirons ensemble. Tu es d'accord ?  
Derek lui tendit son poing droit. Emily le regarda, puis cogna son poing droit contre celui de Derek, tout en ajoutant :  
-Emily : Il faudra aussi que j'arrête la clope et les médocs…  
-Derek : Bah dites donc, t'as fait fort…  
Emily sourit. Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Deux médecins entrèrent, suivis de Hotch, David, Penelope, JJ et Spencer. L'un des deux médecins tenait un dossier médical. Emily le connaissait car c'était celui qui s'était occupé d'elle après son acte. Il s'appelait Andrew Steiner. Par contre son collègue était un inconnu. Steiner parla :  
-Steiner : Rebonjour, Emily. Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
-Emily : Bien…  
-Steiner : Tant mieux ! Car j'ai des nouvelles encourageantes. Je vous présente mon confrère, le docteur Jared Cross. Il est neurochirurgien.  
-Cross : Bonjour, mademoiselle Prentiss.  
-Emily : Neurochirurgien ?  
-Cross : En effet. J'ai consulté votre dossier, après qu'Andrew m'ait dit que vous aviez mal au dos… Il s'avère que j'ai trouvé l'origine de votre douleur, et que quelques opérations, en plus de celles qu'on aurait du vous faire il y a des mois, plus une rééducation pourraient vous aider à récupérer une certaine motricité… Enfin, ce ne sera pas une chose facile, mais si vous êtes d'accord pour vous accrocher, vous pourrez y arriver…  
Emily resta sans voix devant une si magnifique perspective.

**Palais de Justice, Washington DC, le lendemain matin :**

Le sénateur Wolf, du jury, s'aperçut qu'Emily était absente et demanda à ses collègues si elle allait bien. Aaron répondit qu'elle avait eu un empêchement. Pendant ce temps, Spencer aperçut que le directeur du FBI, Luke Jarvis, était présent. Il le dit a ses collègues qui regardèrent du coté de Jarvis. Ce dernier les vit et leur adressa un hochement de tete, en guise de salutation. Les agents le saluèrent à leur tour. Ensuite, Wolf parla :  
-Wolf : On va commencer… Agent Hotchner, pourriez-vous nous raconter ce qui s'est passé après que vous ayez retrouvé l'agent Prentiss?  
-Aaron : Je l'ai accompagnée dans l'ambulance…

-FLASHBACK-  
_Aaron suivait les deux ambulanciers qui transportaient le brancard sur lequel était allongée Emily Prentiss. Les ambulanciers avait placé Emily sous canule nasale, sous perfusion et avaient posé des attelles sur ses jambes, plus une minerve autour de son cou. La jeune femme avait toujours le bras droit enveloppé dans le morceau de drap que Sean Woodlock avait noué pour faire un repose-bras. Un électrocardiogramme portatif permettait de surveiller le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme. Le rythme était faible. Les ambulanciers poussaient le brancard quand Aaron et Emily passèrent à quelques mètres d'un groupe de prisonniers bien gardés par des hommes de la brigade d'intervention. Emily reconnut Sean parmi les prisonniers. Ce dernier la regarda. Emily lui fit un signe de la tête puis tira sur la manche d'Aaron.  
-Emily : Hotch, cet homme, la bas… (Elle montra Sean à Aaron) Traitez-le bien… Il m'a sauvé la vie…  
-Aaron : D'accord.  
Les ambulanciers placèrent le brancard dans l'ambulance. Aaron s'installa sur la banquette, a coté d'Emily. Alors que les secouristes allaient refermer les portes du véhicule, David et Spencer apparurent et appelèrent Aaron.  
-David : Hotch ! On vient de découvrir la nouvelle cible.  
Aaron sentit alors la main gauche d'Emily serrer sa main droite. Il se tourna vers elle et l'entendit dire :  
-Emily : S'il vous plait, Hotch… Ne me laissez pas toute seule…  
Hotch caressa le front d'Emily avec sa main gauche et lui répondit avec tendresse :  
-Aaron : Je ne te laisserai pas seule, c'est promis.  
Il regarda David et Spencer qui comprirent.  
-David : On s'en charge. A tout a l'heure, Emily !  
-Spencer : Tiens bon, Emily !_

David conduisait le 4*4. Il roulait à grande vitesse car le temps était compté. Spencer s'adressa à toutes les unités via la radio :  
-Spencer : Ici Bravo 1. A toutes les unités, nous connaissons la prochaine cible. Il s'agit du Building Sherman! Les terroristes utiliseront le même mode opératoire !  
Une voix, celle de l'agent Kingston, lui répondit :  
-Kingston : Ici Bravo 2 ! Je préviens les unités et m'y rends tout de suite avec les renforts. J'avertis Garcia !  
Spencer soupira :  
-Spencer : J'espère que ca va marcher…  
-David : Garcia est la meilleure. Ca va marcher.

Un homme patientait dans son pick up. C'était Isaac White. Il tenait un téléphone portable et consultait régulièrement sa montre. Soudain, ce fut l'heure. Il souleva le clapet de son téléphone portable et commença à composer un numéro. Malheureusement, avant qu'il ne puisse finir le numéro, l'écran du téléphone laissa place à un message qui disait qu'il n'y avait plus de réseau. L'homme fronça les sourcils, en colère, et essaya de recomposer le numéro, en vain. C'est alors qu'il prit un talkie-walkie, pour appeler ses complices, mais il ne put le faire, car la voix de Spencer résonna avec fermeté dans ses oreilles.  
-Spencer : Les mains en l'air, Isaac.  
Spencer venait de pointer le canon de son revolver sur la tempe du terroriste. L'agent fut rejoint par d'autres agents qui sortirent l'homme du pick up et le menottèrent. Reid parla dans son micro :  
-Spencer : Ici l'agent Reid. Venons de neutraliser un suspect.  
De son coté, Rossi, qui regardait un des terroristes se faire menotter, répondit :  
-David : Ici aussi, on en a un.  
Et ainsi de suite, des voix résonnèrent dans les micros et talkie-walkie pour indiquer que les suspects avaient été arrêtés. Les agents Metzger et Woyznik, qui se trouvaient dans le Building Sherman, furent les derniers à parler :  
-Woznik : Le bâtiment est sous contrôle.  
Spencer souffla, soulagé, et appela Garcia avec son portable.  
-Garcia : Reid ? C'est toi ?  
-Spencer : Salut Garcia. Oui, c'est moi.  
-Garcia : Merci Seigneur… J'ai cru…  
-Spencer : Tout est fini, Garcia. T'es la meilleure.   
-FIN FLASHBACK-

Reid venait de terminer son exposé.  
-Spencer : Penelope Garcia et Kevin Lynch avaient réussi à mettre hors service tous les portables des terroristes. Et ceci nous a permis d'éviter un second attentat.  
Le sénateur Wolf s'exprima.  
-Wolf : Je constate cependant que vous avez désobéi à un ordre direct de votre hiérarchie. Vous avez pris le risque de vous rendre dans un lieu à des kilomètres des cibles potentielles. L'attentat aurait pu se produire entre temps… Vous auriez peut-être du…  
A ce moment, Spencer se sentit envahi d'un accès de rébellion. Il était toujours resté calme. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'en pouvait plus. Cela devait sortir.  
-Spencer : Sauf votre respect, sénateur, nous aurions peut-être du faire quoi ? Laisser crever notre collègue et amie au fond d'une cellule miteuse quelque part dans la foret et revenir ramasser son corps brisé en mille morceaux ! Je sais bien qu'il ne faut jamais négocier avec des terroristes, et que la lutte contre le terrorisme est primordiale, mais _comment vouliez-vous, comment vouliez-vous _que nous acceptions en notre âme et conscience d'abandonner notre amie, l'agent Prentiss, a ces barbares ? Colonel Van Ruybeck, vous pouvez nous comprendre… Même si on vous donnait l'ordre de laisser tomber un soldat sur un champ de bataille pour vous focaliser sur une autre mission plus importante, vous suivriez certainement cet ordre, mais vous ne pourriez jamais suivre cet ordre sans tout tenter pour secourir ce soldat sur le champ de bataille… C'est ce que l'équipe de l'agent Hotchner a fait. Il nous était impensable d'abandonner l'agent Prentiss… Cela aurait été aussi inhumain que commettre un attentat ! J'ajoute que nous avons réussi à découvrir la seconde cible parce que nous nous sommes rendus dans cette cachette…  
-Wolf : Vous avez eu de la chance…  
-Spencer : Et alors, c'est interdit, d'avoir de la chance ? Enfin, bon sang ! A quoi est-ce qu'on joue ? Quel est le but de ces auditions ? On est la a se raconter une histoire et a tenter de trouver des boucs émissaires… Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, messieurs et mesdames les jurés, la majorité d'entre vous vient du civil… Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, de tenter de tout faire pour arrêter des terroristes ! A vous entendre nous poser des questions et faire vos critiques, on a l'impression que c'est facile, d'empêcher un attentat. Mais cela ne l'est pas ! Les groupes terroristes évoluent constamment, ils se perfectionnent, et vous voudriez que nous ayons toutes les réponses a tout ? Certes, on peut toujours trouver des éléments invariants, mais entre ce qu'on peut lire dans les livres et ce qu'on voit sur le terrain, il y a parfois de grands écarts. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions, et si nous pouvions revenir en arrière pour sauver tous ces gens, voire échanger nos vies, nous le ferions ! Mais ceci est impossible ! Alors tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est apprendre de nos erreurs afin de ne plus connaitre cette situation… Oui, le Mercer Mall a été un échec, mais pas le Building Sherman ! Et pour finir, les agents qui ont travaillé sur cette affaire ont souffert également… Et oui ! Peut-être que vous pensiez qu'après le Mercer Mall, nous sommes tous rentrés chez nous pour oublier, et bien non ! Chacun d'entre nous a vécu cette affaire comme un énorme échec. Cette affaire nous a marqué a jamais et nous ne pourrons plus jamais être les mêmes qu'avant ! Des agents sont tombés dans la dépression, l'alcool et les médicaments! L'agent Prentiss s'est tranchée les veines ! L'agent Morgan a fui a la campagne parce qu'il se sentait indigne ! Moi-même pendant des mois j'ai fait des cauchemars ! Des agents sont morts ! L'agent Fuller est mort sous mes yeux ! Je lui ai tenu la main pendant qu'il agonisait ! J'ai vu des corps déchiquetés, j'ai failli voir l'agent Morgan mourir ! J'ai vu l'agent Prentiss se faire torturer ! Alors quand je vois des gens nous regarder de haut et nous accuser d'avoir mal géré cette affaire, d'avoir causé la mort d'une vingtaine de personnes, ca me donne envie de vomir… J'aimerais leur dire de prendre ma place histoire de voir comment ils se seraient débrouillés… Comme si on ne se sentait pas déjà assez coupable comme ca… On aura beau essayer de réécrire un scénario différent, on ne saura jamais quelle décision aurait été la meilleure…  
Spencer avait terminé. Tout le monde le regardait et retenait son souffle. Un silence profond régnait dans la salle. Certains jurés désapprouvaient, tandis que d'autres, dont Bloomsfield, semblaient avoir été sensibles au discours de Reid, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Ses collègues, quant à eux, étaient pétrifiés par la réaction du jeune agent. Derek se pencha discrètement vers Rossi et lui chuchota :  
-Derek : Et après, vous vous inquiétiez pour Emily et moi ?  
Le colonel Van Ruybeck prit la parole :  
-Van Ruybeck : En tant que militaire, je comprends parfaitement la volonté de l'agent Hotchner et de son équipe à secourir l'agent Prentiss. (Il jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur vers Pendrick) En fait, je pense que l'on n'a pas besoin d'être un militaire pour le comprendre. (Il regarda Bloomsfield). Je pense que nous pouvons lever la séance.

Spencer se rinça le visage avec l'eau froide du robinet des toilettes, puis lorsqu'il quitta les toilettes, il rencontra Erin Strauss.  
-Strauss : Vous avez fait sensation à l'audience, tout a l'heure.  
-Spencer : Je crois que ma carrière vient de s'achever…  
-Strauss : Je ne pense pas. Cette affaire vous a marqué, et comme vous l'avez souligné, pas mal de personnes n'ont retenu de cette affaire que les morts… Peut-être que vous devriez leur montrer que votre équipe a aussi sauvé des gens…

**Dans un cimetière, dans les environs de Washington DC, deux jours plus tard :**

Deux employés du cimetière enlevèrent une bâche qui recouvrait une pierre tombale, devant JJ, Will et Henry. Une fois la bâche enlevée, les deux employés laissèrent la famille seule. Le petit Henry tenait son lapin en peluche avec sa main droite et la main droite de sa mère avec sa main gauche. JJ confia Henry à Will, puis s'approcha de la stèle pour y déposer un bouquet de fleurs. Henry lâcha la main de son père et s'approcha de sa mère pour lui balbutier :  
-Henry : C'est qui, maman ?  
JJ s'agenouilla pour avoir son visage à la hauteur de celui de son fils, puis lui expliqua :  
-JJ : Ce petit garçon s'appelait Ian Willis. Il vivait à Salt Lake City. Il avait le même âge que toi… Mais il est allé au ciel, avec les anges…  
-Henry : Et sa maman, elle est ou ?  
-JJ : Sa maman… Etait une personne pas très gentille… Elle l'a laissé seul… Mais moi, je ne te laisserai jamais seul, tu comprends ? Parce que je t'aime très fort…  
Henry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension puis déposa son lapin en peluche a coté du bouquet de fleurs.  
-Henry : Un ami, pour lui…  
JJ prit son fils dans ses bras et lui dit :  
-JJ : C'est un très beau geste, Henry.  
Elle regarda à nouveau la stèle. Cette fois-ci, il y avait un nom, et une date de naissance et de mort, plus une phrase que JJ avait fait inscrire, qui disait « Nous ne t'oublierons jamais ».

**Dans une prison fédérale, pendant ce temps :**

David entra dans une petite salle de visite pour faire face à Randall White une dernière fois. Ce dernier l'accueillit en tenue orange et menottes aux chevilles et poignets.  
-Randall : Bonjour, David… Quelle surprise… Vous venez en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?  
David le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
-David : Je suis venu vous voir une dernière fois, pour vous dire que votre plan a échoué. Vous vouliez vous venger, mais votre stratagème a raté. Nous avons découvert votre QG, et depuis, le FBI s'occupe de démanteler toutes vos antennes. Vous avez perdu. Echec et mat. Adieu, White.  
David se retourna pour sortir. Randall répondit.  
-Randall : Et comment vous sentez-vous, après avoir perdu toutes ces vies ?  
David se retourna.  
-David : Je suis en paix. Vous ne pourrez plus m'atteindre, ni atteindre qui que ce soit.  
Sur ce, David sortit définitivement de la pièce, sans faire attention au regard de haine que lançait Randall White, regard qui n'était plus que la seule chose que Randall était en mesure de faire, à présent.

**Bureau du sénateur Bloomsfield, Washington DC, quelques jours plus tard :**

Spencer Reid se présenta avec son sac à bandoulière, a la secrétaire du sénateur Bloomsfield. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait voir le sénateur. La secrétaire l'informa que le sénateur était occupé. Spencer lui dit qu'il pouvait attendre. La secrétaire appela alors son patron pour l'informer qu'il avait un invité. A la grande surprise de Spencer, la secrétaire lui dit qu'il pouvait entrer. Celle-ci l'accompagna dans le bureau puis ferma les portes. Spencer se retrouva en face du sénateur Bloomsfield, et a sa encore plus grande surprise, du directeur du FBI, Luke Jarvis. Spencer était intrigué que le sénateur ait accepté de le faire entrer alors qu'il était encore en pleine conversation avec le directeur du FBI.  
-Spencer : Si vous le souhaitez, je peux attendre…  
Bloomsfield rassura Spencer.  
-Bloomsfield : Je vous en prie, agent Reid, prenez un siège.  
Reid s'assit. Le sénateur lui proposa un rafraichissement. Spencer déclina poliment. Jarvis prit la suite.  
-Jarvis : Nicholas et moi étions justement en train de parler de vous, agent Reid, et surtout de votre discours, lors de la dernière audition.  
-Spencer : J'étais justement venu voir le sénateur Bloomsfield pour m'excuser pour cette attitude… Et je profite de votre présence monsieur le directeur, pour vous présenter mes excuses.  
-Jarvis : Vous n'avez aucune excuse à présenter, agent Reid. Je vous ai bien écouté, et j'ai senti que tout ce que vous avez dit venait de votre cœur. C'était loin d'être une crise. Cependant, quelque chose me dit que vous avez encore des choses à dire, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Spencer : En effet… Puis-je parler en toute franchise, messieurs ?  
Bloomsfield et Jarvis se regardèrent, puis donnèrent leur accord à Spencer. Ce dernier se lança.  
-Spencer : J'étais venu vous parler plus de l'équipe de l'agent Hotchner que l'affaire du Mercer Mall en elle-même, car il m'a semblé que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion d'aborder ce point avec plus de profondeur lors des auditions. Vous savez que l'affaire Mercer Mall a dissout cette équipe, mais qu'elle a aussi eu des conséquences sur chacun des membres de cette équipe. Je suis venu vous demander de ne pas l'accabler encore plus parce que cela ne servirait à rien d'aggraver le malheur de ses membres. Je suis venu vous demander de lui accorder une autre chance.  
Spencer déposa un dossier sur le bureau de Bloomsfield.  
-Spencer : Ce dossier contient plusieurs noms. Les noms des personnes que l'équipe d'Aaron Hotchner a sauvées. Pour vous rappeler que nous n'avons pas fait que perdre des innocents. Nous en avons également sauvés. Nous ne demandons pas à être traités comme des héros. Tout ce que nous demandons, c'est de continuer à sauver des vies. Ne laisser pas cette équipe se séparer sur un échec, d'ailleurs, échec sur lequel elle a tiré des leçons et qui lui a permis d'éviter un nouveau Mercer Mall au Building Sherman. Cette équipe a encore de quoi accomplir. Je sais qu'elle ne sera pas éternelle et qu'elle devra un jour être modifiée, mais que ce soit parce que l'un de ses membres partira a la retraite ou trouvera une autre opportunité de carrière… Arrêter les tueurs en série est la meilleure chose que cette équipe sait faire. L'agent Hotchner, bien qu'a la brigade financière, s'intéresse toujours aux dossiers des tueurs en série et utilise ses connaissances de profilage pour arrêter des fraudeurs. David Rossi, bien qu'a la retraite pour la seconde fois, continue à donner des conseils à des policiers, agents et élèves du FBI qui l'appellent. L'agent Jennifer Jareau continue à m'appeler pour s'informer des nouvelles concernant le département. Notre analyste, Penelope Garcia a troqué sa bonne humeur pour des vêtements sombres et un bureau obscur depuis que l'équipe a été dissoute. L'agent Derek Morgan a beau dire que le FBI est de l'histoire ancienne pour lui, mais il a toujours son diplôme de l'académie accroché chez lui. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander, et il reviendra. Enfin, quant a l'agent Emily Prentiss, elle s'est sentie abandonnée par le FBI, par, excusez-moi du terme, des politiciens assoiffés de pouvoir qui ont préféré la laisser tomber pour s'assurer d'un coup d'éclat au sein du bureau. Mais bien qu'elle est ressenti ce sentiment, elle a quand même conservé sa plaque…  
Le directeur adjoint Pendrick fit son apparition.  
-Pendrick : Oh, excusez-moi, Luke…  
-Jarvis : Entrez-donc, Mark.  
Mark Pendrick vit Spencer.  
-Jarvis : Agent Reid, a qui faites-vous référence en parlant de politiciens assoiffés de pouvoir ?  
Reid regarda Pendrick. Ce dernier s'offusqua.  
-Pendrick : Comment osez-vous insinuer une telle chose ?  
-Spencer : Oh, je vous en prie. Arrêtez de jouer les innocents, directeur adjoint. Emily nous a tout raconté. L'inspection, les frais de rééducation qui se sont soudainement arrêtés, le budget de notre département qui a diminué, au profit d'autres services, et comme par hasard, vous fréquentez le gratin du Congres et du Senat depuis. Avouez que perdre l'agent Prentiss était plutôt bienvenue, puisqu'elle partirait sans dévoiler vos plans…  
-Pendrick : Luke, ceci est tout simplement scandaleux ! Quant a vous, Reid, faites attention, savez-vous a qui vous vous adressez ?  
Avant que Spencer ne puisse répondre, Jarvis lanca :  
-Jarvis : Ca suffit ! Je veux votre démission.  
-Spencer : Très bien, monsieur…  
-Jarvis : Pas vous, Reid.  
Il regarda Pendrick :  
-Pendrick : Luke, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?  
-Jarvis : Oh que si. Vous n'imaginez pas les bruits qui courent…  
-Pendrick : Vous n'allez pas croire des rumeurs sans fondement…  
-Jarvis : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. J'ai mené une petite enquête et j'ai récolté des informations intéressantes… Ca a été facile dans la mesure ou Douglas Flemington désirait conserver son emploi, et dans la mesure ou certains sénateurs de votre commission d'inspection ont pris peur et se sont soudainement sentis envahis d'une vague de remords. Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le monde impitoyable de la politique… Sans vouloir vous offenser, sénateur Bloomsfield…  
-Bloomsfield : Je vous en prie…  
-Jarvis : Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pu faire une chose pareille… Vous n'avez pas hésité à sacrifier un agent pour vos intérêts… A cacher le fait que vous avez ordonné le déclenchement de l'alarme du Mercer Mall… Il vaut mieux pour vous de vous retirer avec élégance tant qu'il est encore temps.  
Pendrick regarda Jarvis, puis Reid. Enfin, il partit. Luke Jarvis s'adressa à Spencer :  
-Jarvis : Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à Emily Prentiss. Je vous donne ma parole que je veillerai personnellement à son rétablissement, et aussi à ce que votre équipe puisse avoir une nouvelle occasion de prouver ce qu'elle vaut.  
-Spencer : Euh… Je… Je vous remercie infiniment, monsieur le directeur… Qu'est-ce qui vous a convaincu ?  
-Jarvis : Votre discours a été un électrochoc, et Erin Strauss m'a dit le plus grand bien de vous… Et surtout, moi aussi, j'ai été un agent de terrain, alors je comprends ce que vous avez pu ressentir.

**Bureau du FBI, Quantico, Virginie, quelques mois plus tard:**

L'agent Spencer Reid guidait l'analyste Penelope Garcia dans le couloir qui menait au département des sciences du comportement. La jeune femme, qui portait une robe bleue foncée, avait les yeux fermés et se laissait mener par Spencer qui lui tenait la main et qui en plus, s'assurait qu'elle ne triche pas en plaquant sa main gauche sur ses yeux. Garcia maugréait :  
-Garcia : Reid, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Ou m'emmènes-tu ?  
-Spencer : Si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise !  
-Garcia : D'habitude, j'aime les surprises, mon mignon, mais la, le suspens dure trop longtemps !  
-Spencer, faisant franchir l'entrée du département des sciences du comportement a Garcia : Tu peux t'arrêter.  
Garcia s'immobilisa.  
-Garcia : C'est bon ? Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?  
Reid retira sa main et lui dit :  
-Spencer : Tu peux les ouvrir.  
Garcia ouvrit les yeux et crut dans un premier temps qu'elle rêvait. Spencer l'avait mise face au coin repos, le petit espace ou les agents pouvaient se détendre a une table tout en sirotant un café ou un thé, et devant elle, se tenaient, de gauche a droite, entourant la table, Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, et Emily Prentiss, debout sur des béquilles axillaires. Tous lui affichaient un grand sourire. Garcia écarquilla les yeux.  
-Garcia : Je suis en train de rêver… Spencer ?  
-Spencer : Ma chère Penelope, j'ai l'honneur de te présenter la nouvelle équipe du département des sciences du comportement de Quantico.  
Garcia regarda alternativement Spencer puis les agents qui lui faisaient face, et laissa exploser sa joie.  
-Garcia : Oh mon dieu ! C'est merveilleux ! Dans mes bras !  
Elle serra un a un les agents de son équipe préférée. Puis après avoir serré Emily, elle la regarda de haut en bas et lui dit :  
-Garcia : C'est un miracle…  
-Emily : Quelqu'un m'a dit de m'accrocher.  
Emily lança un regard furtif à Derek qui sourit. Ensuite, Spencer s'abaissa pour prendre un carton rempli d'affaires qui trainait en dessous de la table. Il le posa sur le meuble et Garcia put reconnaitre dans ce carton des stylos de toutes les couleurs et aux formes extravagantes, des pompons aux couleurs vives, ainsi que tant d'autres objets de décoration multicolores aussi insolites les uns que les autres. Par le passé, ces objets avaient trôné fièrement dans le bunker de Garcia. Reid expliqua :  
-Spencer : Tu voulais les jeter, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre a ne plus les voir, alors je les ai ramassés, pour le jour ou tu en aurais a nouveau besoin.  
-Derek : Et ce jour est arrivé, ma beauté…  
-JJ : Et si je nous servais du jus d'orange ?  
JJ ouvrit une boite de jus d'orange sortie du placard, puis servit un verre à chacun de ses collègues. Puis Aaron porta un toast :  
-Aaron : A cette nouvelle chance qui nous a été offerte !  
Tous trinquèrent et burent. Puis David ajouta :  
-David : On devrait immortaliser l'évènement.  
Sur ce, Spencer sortit un appareil photo numérique. Tout le monde le dévisagea.  
-Emily : Depuis quand tu t'intéresses a la technologie ?  
-Spencer : L'occasion en valait la peine !  
Spencer appela un agent qui passait par la pour qu'il prenne la photo. Pendant que toute l'équipe se plaçait et se préparait à prendre la plus belle pose, Reid aperçut au loin, dans la salle de débriefing, la chef de section, Erin Strauss. Cette dernière regardait l'équipe, avec un regard tendre. Reid lui fit un signe de la tête, signe de remerciement. Erin Strauss lui répondit par le même geste, puis Spencer dédia son attention à l'objectif de l'appareil photo. Le jeune agent était à la droite de Hotch, et Garcia s'était placée entre Derek et Emily. L'agent qui s'était transformé en photographe demanda à tout le monde de sourire. Reid ne sut pourquoi, mais a cet instant précis, il se rappela d'une parole d'Henry Ford, pionnier de l'industrie automobile :

_**« Se réunir est un début. Rester ensemble est un progrès. Travailler ensemble est la réussite »**_

Puis il vit le flash jaillir de l'appareil photo.

L'agent regarda le cliché qu'il venait de prendre sur l'écran de l'appareil. Il pouvait y voir une équipe rayonnante, heureuse de s'être retrouvée après tant d'épreuves et de doutes. Les membres qui composaient cette équipe ne ressemblaient pas qu'à de simples collègues : c'était une véritable famille.

**FIN**


End file.
